7 Days
by chenchuuu
Summary: Terjadi kecelakaan beruntun. Informasi yang diketahui tentang korban kecelakaan adalah korban merupakan siswa dari sekolah menengah ternama, Kunugigaoka. (Gakushuu x Karma) for event #AsaKaruweeks
1. Chapter 1

24 Desember 2015, Kamis.

Terjadi kecelakaan beruntun tepat pada jam 23.35 malam di persimpangan jalan xxx. Korban diketahui seorang remaja laki-laki berusia sekitar 15 sampai dengan 16 tahun. Informasi yang diketahui tentang korban kecelakaan adalah korban merupakan siswa dari sekolah menengah ternama, Kunugigaoka.

Tidak ada korban meninggal, hanya saja korban harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mendapatkan luka cukup serius di bagian kepala. Saat ini korban yang tidak sadarkan diri masih dirawat secara itensif dan polisi masih menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[7 Days]**

 **Rated T**

 **Prompt: Honesty**

 **.**

 **Gakushuu – Karma**

.

.

.

Akabane Karma syok.

Melihat tubuh seorang remaja dengan wajah yang sangat familiar tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur kamar rumah sakit. Dilihatnya selang pernafasan menjadi satu-satunya alat penunjang kehidupan tubuh itu. Kepalanya dibalut oleh kain berwarna putih dan Karma masih bisa melihat bekas operasi serta sedikit bercak darah yang merembes keluar dari kain tersebut. Dada tubuh remaja itu naik turun dengan cepat menandakan dia masih berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Di samping tubuh sekarat tersebut, Akabane Karma hanya bisa berdiri dan melihat dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut dan kecewa. Namun, ada satu titik di dalam hatinya yang masih menyimpan harapan bahwa tubuh tersebut akan tersadar dan terbangun.

Tersadar untuk melihat hari esok…

Tersadar untuk melihat bahwa semua ternyata baik-baik saja…

Dan tidak ada yang berubah…

"Itu mustahil."

Karma memutar kepalanya ke arah suara yang barusan dia dengar. Di depannya, berdiri sesosok pria berpakaian sangat rapi dan tubuhnya dibalut oleh satu setel jas hitam mengkilat dari atas sampai bawah. Pria itu mengenakan topi bulat berwarna hitam yang juga serasi dengan kacamata berwarna sama dipakai untuk menyembunyikan matanya.

Tinggi pria itu kira-kira 6 kaki, rambut dan wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat jelas karena tersembunyi di balik topi dan kacamata yang dia kenakan. Tetapi Karma yakin bahwa pria tersebut memiliki bentuk wajah tirus. Dan anehnya, pria itu seperti mengeluarkan suatu aura yang membuat Karma sesak, apalagi ketika dia mendengar pria tersebut berbicara kembali dengan suara yang dalam dan berat.

"Itu mustahil," pria itu mengulang kembali ucapan yang baru saja dia lontarkan. Seakan-akan seperti dapat membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Karma.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kecelakaan yang menimpamu itu telah membuat pendarahan otak di bagian kepala. Persentase kau akan sadarkan diri dan sembuh hanya sekitar 5 persen. Jadi, mustahil bagimu untuk bertahan hidup," suaranya terdengar lambat dan jelas, wajahnya datar seperti patung saat menyampaikan maksudnya. "Kau hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai melewati batas dan kematian memanggilmu."

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan percaya?" Akabane Karma mundur selangkah untuk menatap pria yang berdiri di depannya dengan lebih jelas. "Lalu kau sendiri siapa? Jangan bilang kau adalah dewa kematian?"

Pria tersebut tidak menjawab, malahan dia melangkah mendekati tempat tidur yang terisi oleh tubuh yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut. Pria tersebut menundukkan wajahnya untuk menatap seorang remaja bersurai merah dengan kedua mata yang tertutup serta wajah yang penuh dengan luka-luka kecil.

"Berarti kau sudah sadar kalau aku ke sini datang untuk menjemputmu, Akabane Karma?"

Ruangan tersebut sunyi sejenak, Karma hanya bisa memandang pria yang berada di dekatnya tersebut dengan campuran perasaan antara ragu dan tidak senang. Selama ini Karma tidak pernah merasakan takut, hal yang paling dia takutkan adalah dirinya yang tidak pernah merasakan takut. Tetapi saat ini, diam-diam ada "sedikit" perasaan ketakutan saat melihat pria tersebut.

Lebih tepatnya, Karma tidak takut dengan pria yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu. Tidak. Dia takut pada jawaban yang akan dia dapatkan saat dia penasaran dan bertanya lebih lanjut ke pria hitam tersebut.

"Jadi, kau benar malaikat kematianku?" Karma tetap berusaha mempertahankan gayanya yang tenang. "Berarti aku akan mati dan masuk neraka, begitu?"

Pria hitam tersebut memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Karma. Seperti biasa, ekspresi wajahnya datar, namun beberapa detik berikutnya pria tersebut menyeringai.

"Apa kau takut masuk ke dalam neraka, Akabane Karma?"

Akabane Karma tidak mau mengakui bahwa pertanyaan yang terdengar di telinganya membuat tangannya yang terkepal tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin. Tetapi Karma tidak mau mengalah dan malahan giliran memberikan seringaian kecil.

"Setan saja takut padaku."

"Apa kau takut mati?"

"Aku tidak takut mati."

"Kalau begitu bagus. Karena aku tidak perlu repot-repot bergelut dengan roh-mu saat kubawa nanti."

Aneh sekali, mengapa tiba-tiba Karma menganggap omongan pria tersebut sungguh lucu.

"Aku hanya bercanda," pria hitam itu melanjutkan bicara. "Setiap roh yang kubawa memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati, mau tidak mau mereka harus ikut denganku ke tempat berikutnya."

"Tempat berikutnya?"

"Ck, kau akan tahu nanti setelah aku membawamu," pria tersebut mulai terdengar bosan.

"Jadi sekarang kau akan membawaku?" tanya Karma setengah menantang.

"Menurutmu untuk apa aku ke sini repot-repot?"

Pintu kamar rumah sakit menjeblak terbuka, dilihatnya teman-teman Akabane Karma dari kelas 3E berdatangan dengan ekspresi wajah cemas, takut, dan sedih. Bahkan Koro-sensei, sang guru gurita diam-diam datang dengan pakaian serta hidung penyamaran yang lengkap. Di belakangnya mengikuti, satu orang suster yang bertugas menjaga ruangan Karma.

Karma tidak suka ini.

"Saat ini pasien sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter tidak bisa memprediksi kapan pasien akan bangun lagi," suster tersebut menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Saat ini kalian hanya diberikan waktu 5 menit untuk berkunjung."

"Kami mengerti suster, terima kasih," sahut Nagisa cepat, suster itu mengangguk dan pergi sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Karma!" suara Maehara terdengar cemas dan nyaring di seluruh ruangan.

"Sttt, Mae, jangan berisik, ini rumah sakit," Isogai yang berdiri di sampingnya tampak sama cemasnya.

"Ini semua salah kita! Kalau seandainya kita tadi tidak mengirim pesan ke Karma untuk datang ke sekolah tengah malam demi memberikannya kejutan ulang tahun, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!" Suara Maehara tetap terdengar nyaring, rupanya dia tidak menghiraukan ucapan Isogai barusan.

"Nurufufu, ini semua bukan salah siapa-siapa Maehara-kun," tentakel Koro-sensei mengusap lembut rambut Maehara yang sedang menahan air mata. Dan sepertinya tidak hanya Maehara yang datang dengan wajah sedih dan masam. "Ingat, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, Karma-kun pasti akan sadar dan kembali bersekolah bersama kita."

"Iya, sensei," Nagisa hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghela napas sedih. Di dalam hatinya dia juga sedang diam-diam menahan air matanya mengalir. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan tubuh sahabat baiknya yang tak sadarkan diri. "Karma, cepatlah bangun."

Sungguh pemandangan menyedihkan, itu pikir Karma saat dirinya melihat teman-teman sekelasnya berdiri berkerumun di samping tempat tidur rumah sakit. Terisak, sesenggukan, dan saling menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Hei, hei, aku ada di sini tahu," Karma menatap kawanan yang berkerumun di depannya.

"Mereka tidak bisa melihatmu," Pria yang berdiri di samping Karma sekarang memberi penjelasan dengan suara malas. "Saat ini kau hanyalah sebuah roh, mereka juga tidak bisa mendengarmu."

 _Sial…_

Karma kembali mengepalkan tangannya kesal setelah mendengar kenyataan yang disampaikan. Dia tidak percaya akan takdir, sungguh. Selama ini dia yakin bahwa bukan takdir yang menentukan nasibnya, karena seorang Karma bisa menentukan nasibnya sendiri. Sayang, kenyataan berkata lain. Dirinya saat ini hanyalah sebuah entitas tanpa tubuh yang tak dapat disentuh maupun suara yang tak dapat didengar. Meski dia adalah Akabane Karma yang sama dengan tubuh yang saat ini tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat tidur, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia hanyalah sebuah roh. Roh yang sebentar lagi bertemu dengan ajalnya, yaitu kematian total.

Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus terus-terusan melihat tubuhmu sendiri tergeletak tak bernyawa di tempat tidur dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Secara fisik Akabane Karma masih ada, tetapi arwahnya sudah berjalan bebas keluar dari tubuh lemah tak berdaya itu.

 _Jadi mungkin begini rasanya kalau mati…_

Karma menghela napas, mungkin sudah saatnya dia belajar menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa untuk menerima takdir yang dibencinya. Mungkin di neraka pun dia tidak akan bosan karena ada setan-setan yang bisa diganggunya.

"Baiklah, jadi sekarang aku harus pergi denganmu, begitu, eh?" Karma berpaling ke arah pria yang dia pikir adalah dewa atau malaikat kematian atau entah apa tersebut, kedua tangannya saat ini bersembunyi di dalam saku celana kanan kiri.

Pria hitam yang ditanya menatap Karma dengan datar, beberapa saat kemudian satu alisnya terangkat.

"Jadi kau sudah menerima takdirmu?"

"Memang aku bisa apa?"

"Yaah, sebenarnya ada satu hal penting yang harus kusampaikan sebelum aku membawamu."

Karma mengeluarkan dua tangannya dari dalam saku celana. Dia menatap pria dewasa itu dengan keheranan, "Maksudmu?"

"7 hari."

"Apa?"

"7 hari. Sebelum aku mengantarmu ke tempat berikutnya, kau diberikan waktu 7 hari untuk menyelesaikan perkaramu apapun itu."

Karma diam sejenak, sangsi. Apa-apaan ini? Bisa-bisanya sekarang pria tersebut mengatakan hal yang paling tidak masuk akal saat ini. Ah, tapi dirinya yang dalam keadaan hanya sebuah entitas tak berfisik dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri tergeletak tak berjiwa saja, hal tersebut sudah merupakan kenyataan paling tidak masuk diakal.

"Kenapa 7 hari?"

"Karena menurut kami itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi manusia untuk menyelesaikan semua perkaranya di dunia ini," pria tersebut tetap memasang ekspresi wajah datar. "Mereka yang akan dipanggil diberikan kesempatan menyelesaikan perkara yang masih tertinggal, agar tidak jadi penghalang bagi mereka menuju ke tempat tujuan berikutnya."

"Jadi aku akan kembali ke dalam tubuhku hanya untuk waktu 7 hari, begitu?"

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap tinggal dalam keadaanmu seperti sekarang ini," pria tersebut memberikan pernyataan. "Dalam keadaan jiwa dan roh."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyelesaikan urusanku?!" Karma mulai mengeluarkan emosinya yang dari tadi dia berusaha pendam.

"Itu urusan kalian, manusia. Itu bukan urusan kami."

"Yang benar saja...," Karma mengepalkan tangannya setelah mendengar jawaban tidak memuaskan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba pria tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah arloji emas dengan rantai panjang yang mengalungi lehernya. "Waktumu tinggal 6 hari 5 jam. Cepat selesaikan perkaramu dan aku akan datang kembali menjemputmu."

"Eh, tunggu dulu…!" Karma berusaha menghentikan pria yang tiba-tiba melangkah pergi itu. Dilihatnya pria tersebut tidak perlu repot-repot membuka pintu rumah sakit dan memilih berjalan menembus dinding ruangan rumah sakit. Karma kaget melihat dirinya sendiri ikut menembus dinding saat mengejar pria yang sayangnya sudah menghilang dari pandangan Karma hanya dengan satu kedipan mata.

 _Sial, kemana dia pergi…_

Dengan terpaksa Karma kembali ke tempat tubuhnya berada, dilihatnya teman-teman sekelas mulai beranjak pergi karena jam jenguk telah usai. Nagisa dan Rio Nakamura di sisi lain, keduanya seperti tidak tega meninggalkan Karma sendirian, sayang Koro-sensei memaksa mereka semua untuk meninggalkan tempat itu segera.

 _Nagisa…Nakamura…_

Karma mengingat-ingat perkataan malaikat kematian yang baru saja pergi. Seperti ada belati kecil yang menusuk jantungnya, entah mengapa perasaannya saat ini begitu sakit saat berusaha memutar kembali kalimat tersebut kata per kata di otaknya.

" _Kau diberikan waktu 7 hari untuk menyelesaikan perkaramu apapun itu…"_

Karma bersandar di kaca jendela rumah sakit, ekspresinya begitu dingin. Wajahnya terlihat kosong, dia sudah tidak lagi memandang tubuhnya sendiri yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Bahkan bunyi elektrokardiogram yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di ruangan tersebut selain nafas cepat tubuh Karma tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lamunan. Saat ini yang dia pikirkan hanya satu.

 _Perkaramu apapun itu…_

Karma memutar kepalanya untuk menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Tiba-tiba dia menutup matanya, kejadian kecelakaan tersebut masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Saat itu Karma sedang bermain game di kamarnya sendirian. Mendadak dia mendapatkan sms dari Nagisa untuk datang ke kelas 3E tepat tengah malam.

Sebagai seseorang yang cerdas, Karma tentu sudah tahu alasan Nagisa mengundangnya ke sekolah di tengah malam tepat sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi bagi Karma kalau Nagisa serta teman-teman sekelasnya pasti berencana memberikan kejutan untuknya.

Tetapi nasib berkata lain, dalam perjalanan ke sana, Karma mendapat kecelakaan. Meski saat ini dia hanyalah sebuah roh dan jiwa tanpa wujud fisik, tetapi rasa nyeri dan ngeri saat mengingat tubuhnya sendiri terlempar begitu jauh akibat benturan yang keras itu masih dapat dirasakan. Karma berjengit memikirkannya.

Dan inilah dia sekarang. Hanya bisa melihat tubuhnya sendiri lemas, lemah, tak bernyawa, hanya organ-organ tubuhnya lah yang sepertinya masih tidak mau menyerah.

Lamunan kosongnya teralihkan saat melihat pintu ruangan rumah sakit lagi-lagi menjeblak terbuka. Dilihatnya dua orang dewasa berlari dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan sekaligus sedih.

"Karma sayang!"

Teriakan kedua orang tuanya memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Karma hanya bisa melihat tuan dan nyonya Akabane berdiri di samping tubuhnya sambil berteriak-teriak dan terisak. Diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh Karma dengan harapan tubuh tersebut akan tersadar dan membuka matanya.

 _Sungguh ironis…_

"Maafkan kami tuan dan nyonya Akabane, dokter sudah berusaha menangani pasien. Harap tuan dan nyonya sekarang tenang," suster berusaha menenangkan kedua orang tua pasien.

"Karma, maafkan kami, nak!"

Karma sudah tidak mau melihat pemandangan ini lagi…

Akhirnya remaja berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu. Ia melangkah berjalan ke arah pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti. Tangannya berusaha meraih gagang pintu, tetapi tidak bisa. Karma lupa kalau sekarang dia hanyalah sebuah nyawa.

"Perkaraku, apapun itu, ya?"

Karma membisikkan kalimat yang hanya bisa telinganya sendiri yang mendengar. Wajahnya menatap lurus ke pintu, matanya lagi-lagi tertutup.

Di dunia ini hanya ada satu perkara yang belum diselesaikan oleh Karma. Perkara itu bukanlah perkara tentang perasaan kecewa terhadap kedua orang tuanya yang sering meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Perkara itu bukanlah tentang keinginannya bertemu dengan Nagisa, Nakamura, ataupun teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain untuk terakhir kali. Bahkan juga bukan tentang keinginannya untuk membunuh Koro-sensei.

Tetapi perkara yang lebih rumit…

Tentang kejujuran…

Dan juga ketulusan…

Yang selama ini hanya Karma dan Tuhan yang tahu. Yang Karma sebetulnya berniat ingin pendam dalam-dalam di kuburannya kalau memang dia harus meninggal suatu saat nanti. Jadi biarlah hanya hati dan kuburannya yang menyimpan semua rahasia itu. Itu awalnya, sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Mata Karma terbuka, sorot matanya kelihatan tajam. Sambil menghela napas, akhirnya dia melangkah menembus dinding pintu yang memisahkan tubuh fisiknya dengan dunia luar.

Karma tahu kemana saat ini dia harus melangkah, kakinya seperti memiliki sepasang bola mata karena bergerak secara otomatis seperti tahu kemana arah tujuan Karma. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang lorong Rumah Sakit itu tidak dia hiraukan.

Saat ini fokus Karma hanya satu, yaitu menggali rahasia yang selama ini dia kubur dalam-dalam dibenaknya dan dihatinya.

Perkara yang belum dia selesaikan…

Dan bahkan dia sendiri tahu mustahil untuk diselesaikan…

Tetapi siapalah Karma kalau tidak berbuat nekad?

.

.

.

Akabane Karma terus berjalan dalam diam. Anehnya tubuhnya tidak merasa lelah meski dia berjalan kaki bermeter-meter jauhnya. Ada untungnya juga menjadi arwah, sayang dia belum menemukan cara untuk bisa terbang seperti hantu-hantu yang selama ini dia suka tonton di acara-acara televisi.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Dilihatnya sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat dengan gaya minimalis modern yang tepat berada di samping persimpangan jalan. Kakinya dia kembali gerakkan untuk melangkah ke depan pagar pintu rumah tersebut.

Semua terasa begitu hening di dunia Karma saat dia menatap pintu rumah tersebut. Ada sedikit perasaan ragu berkecamuk di dada Karma.

 _Apa yang sebetulnya kulakukan di sini, sih?_

Mungkin ini adalah keputusan bodoh, begitu pikir Karma. Tetapi sebelum Karma mati, sebelum pria hitam berengsek tersebut menjemputnya untuk pergi ke neraka. Ada satu perkara yang Karma ingin lakukan, satu hal yang ingin dia selesaikan.

Matanya mendadak tertuju pada papan nama yang terpasang tepat di samping pagar. Papan nama berwarna coklat tua terbuat dari kayu yang bertuliskan sebuah nama yang sangat familiar.

Nama yang mengandung kebencian sekaligus perasaan lain yang selama ini Karma pendam di hatinya. Nama yang terlepas dari mulut Karma dalam bentuk bisikan saat pria bersurai merah tersebut membisikkannya …

"Asano."

.

.

.

 _To be continued_ …

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Day_ 1 (tersisa 6 hari 3 jam)

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang tamu kediaman Asano malam itu.

Ruangan luas itu terasa begitu sepi, hanya ada beberapa vas cantik, almari jam, lukisan antik Eropa, dan sofa elegan berwarna hitam kosong tanpa penghuni yang menemani Karma di situ. Dan Karma membenci warna hitam. Warna itu mengingatkan dia akan pria yang beberapa hari lagi berjanji akan membawanya ke tempat tujuan berikutnya.

Karma memandang sekeliling ruangan, sama sekali tidak ada hiasan atau aksesoris berbau natal di ruangan itu. Kalau tanggal 25 Desember bukan hari ulang tahunnya, mungkin dia sendiri akan lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari Natal saat melihat berkeliling ruang tamu kediaman Asano. Sepertinya hubungan pak kepala dewan dengan anak semata wayangnya itu sungguh sangat tidak harmonis, bahkan mereka pun sepertinya tidak merayakan Natal bersama.

Karma melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua. Meski dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada satu manusia pun yang dapat melihat dirinya diam-diam masuk ke rumah kediaman Asano, tapi dalam hatinya Karma tetap merasa was-was. Sehari menjadi hantu gentayangan belum membuat kebiasaannya sebagai manusia menghilang. Bahkan dia sempat lupa bahwa dirinya adalah arwah.

Karma berjalan melewati lorong sempit yang lumayan panjang. Dirinya tidak terkejut sama sekali kalau kediaman tempat keluarga Asano tinggal begitu luas dan mewah karena kedua orangtua Karma sendiri memberikannya tempat tinggal yang tidak kalah luas serta nyaman. Tapi paling tidak, tidak sedingin tempat tinggal kediaman Asano. Sepanjang perjalanan Karma menyisiri lorong, hanya ada aura sepi dan dingin yang menusuk. Dinginnya melebihi udara malam di waktu itu.

Karma berbelok saat sampai di ujung lorong dan beberapa meter dari tempat itu dia melihat di dinding samping kiri terdapat pintu menuju suatu ruangan. Sepertinya itu pintu masuk ke kamar tidur, tetapi entah kamar tidur milik siapa.

Karma memberanikan diri melangkah menuju ke depan pintu tersebut. Tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan berusaha mengintip lewat celah yang dia buka sedikit untuk memeriksa kamar tidur siapa itu.

Mata Karma terpaku pada sesosok pemuda belasan tahun seusianya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kamar tersebut gelap. Tetapi Karma tetap dapat melihat remaja itu tidur dengan nyenyaknya, dadanya naik turun menandakan napas yang teratur.

Celah pintu itu akhirnya terbuka lebar saat Karma melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Kakinya perlahan menuju ke tempat tidur, ke tempat remaja bersurai jingga yang sedang tertidur pulas berada. Dan Karma…

Dia hanya berdiri di sana, tepat di samping tempat tidur berukuran _king size_. Wajahnya menunduk untuk menatap dalam diam pemuda yang sedang tidur tersebut. Aneh sekali, meski saat ini Karma tahu dia tidak sendirian di ruangan itu, tetapi hatinya serasa begitu sepi.

Karma menginginkan pemuda yang dia tatap dengan kedua matanya saat ini terbangun. Mungkin itu bisa menghilangkan perasaan aneh Karma saat ini. Tetapi kenyataannya, pemuda tersebut masih tertidur pulas, entah sedang mimpi apa, tetapi sepertinya nyenyak sekali.

Karma memandang remaja itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedih…

Mungkin sedih juga bukan merupakan kata yang tepat. Karena sorot mata Karma juga menunjukkan ekspresi wajah misterius yang selama ini dia pendam.

Suatu ekspresi wajah penuh keinginan…

Tangannya terangkat berusaha mengusap rambut berwarna jingga terang yang terkena cahaya lampu meja di samping tempat tidur. Tetapi tidak ada satu helai rambut pun yang berhasil Karma usap. Tangannya berusaha menggapai setiap helai rambut yang ada, tetapi sia-sia. Tangannya hanya menembus setiap helaian jingga tersebut.

 _Ck…_

Akhirnya Karma memposisikan dirinya duduk di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Matanya tetap menatap ke arah pemuda yang sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Dan berharap bahwa waktunya berhenti.

Maka dia tidak perlu meninggalkan tempat itu…

Tidak perlu pergi dari sisi pemuda di sampingnya itu…

Karma sama sekali tidak mengantuk atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak membutuhkan tidur. Tetapi akhirnya Karma memilih menutup matanya dan meletakkan kepalanya di tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya terlipat untuk dia gunakan sebagai bantal.

Paling tidak dengan memaksakan diri untuk tertidur, mungkin cara ini bisa membuat Karma melupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi. Ataupun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hal yang akan terjadi besok.

Atau lebih baik lagi, bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Karma berharap saat dirinya bangun nanti, dia berada di dalam kamar tidurnya, tidak sengaja tertidur di meja belajar setelah terlalu lelah bermain game seharian.

Ya, ya, ya…itu lebih bagus…

Mungkin semua ini memang cuma mimpi. Mimpi buruk, pikir Akabane Karma.

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[7 Days]**

 **Rated T**

 **Prompt: Honesty**

 **.**

 **Gakushuu – Karma**

.

.

.

 _Day_ 2 (tersisa 5 hari 17 jam)

Saat mata Karma terbuka perlahan yang dia lihat adalah tempat tidur yang kosong. Spontan Karma cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Namun, telinganya mendengar bunyi _shower_ dari arah kamar mandi, sepertinya penghuni kamar tidur ini sedang membersihkan diri.

Karma membangunkan tubuhnya dari lantai dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya hari sudah terang, yang sialnya menandakan waktu Karma semakin berkurang. Padahal Karma saat ini tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Remaja bersurai merah tersebut mengerutkan alis, otaknya sedang berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

Karma memandang kedua tangannya yang terlihat semakin transparan. Dirinya sedikit frustasi karena menyadari tidak akan ada yang bisa dia lakukan tanpa tubuh fisik yang jelas. Bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mendengarnya.

Lamunan Karma terpotong oleh bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Otomatis remaja itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah suara tersebut. Di sana, berdiri remaja seusia dirinya. Tingginya kira-kira sama dengan Karma dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna jingga.

Asano Gakushuu. Anak ketua dewan SMP Kunugigaoka satu-satunya.

Gakushuu hanya mengenakan handuk berwarna putih yang dia lilitkan di pinggangnya untuk menutupi area pribadi. Rambutnya basah sehabis keramas dan terlihat tetesan-tetesan air jatuh dari tiap helai rambutnya ke pundak.

Wajah Karma serasa panas melihat pemandangan seperti itu tersaji di depannya. Dengan perasaan malu, cepat-cepat Karma membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela dan menundukkan wajahnya. Berduaan saja di dalam kamar tidur dengan pemuda berambut jingga itu membuat jantung Karma berdebar kencang.

Ini pertama kalinya Karma berada di situasi intim dengan Asano Gakushuu.

Itu yang dipikirkan Karma sepertinya. Telinganya mendengar dengan jelas bunyi krasak krusuk dari arah belakang yang bersumber dari suara Asano Gakushuu yang sedang berusaha untuk berpakaian.

 _Jangan membalikkan badan…jangan membalikkan badan…_

Suara hati Karma dia ungkapkan berulang-ulang di pikirannya. Saat ini remaja tersebut sedang berjuang antara melawan keinginannya untuk membalikkan badan demi menghilangkan rasa penasarannya dengan keinginannya untuk tetap menundukkan kepala sambil menutup mata.

Akabane Karma ternyata bukan orang yang sekuat itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tidak menghisap jus stroberi kesukaannya barang sehari saja.

Dengan wajah yang tetap tertunduk dan pipi yang masih merona, Karma perlahan memutar kepalanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Karma membuka matanya setengah untuk melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

Gakushuu memiliki tubuh yang berotot, tetapi belum sempurna. Mungkin karena dia masih remaja belasan tahun. Pinggangnya kecil dengan perut rata yang langsing serta dada bidang yang lebar. Kulitnya putih, meski Karma dapat melihat ada satu dua luka lebam berwarna merah di bagian kakinya yang jenjang. Sepertinya akibat latihan _martial art_ yang sering dia lakukan.

Mata Karma yang sekarang sudah terbuka seluruhnya menatap lurus pria di depan. Irisnya menelusuri tubuh Gakushuu dari atas ke bawah. Gakushuu mengenakan _mid-waist-brief_ berwarna biru gelap untuk menutupi daerah privatnya. Tetapi Karma masih dapat melihat ada daerah yang menonjol di area tersebut yang membuat wajah Karma semakin panas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu dan suara seorang pria dewasa yang Karma tentu saja kenal.

"Asano-kun…"

Itu suara ketua dewan, Asano Gakuhou yang memanggil. Dengan cepat, Gakushuu berpakaian lengkap mengenakan celana panjang dan pakaian santainya, dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat sekarang anak dan ayah berhadap-hadapan, tinggi badan mereka hampir sama, hanya Asano tua menang beberapa senti (meter) saja.

"Asano-kun, barusan aku mendengar kabar bahwa salah satu siswa Kunugigaoka mendapat kecelakaan."

Wajah Asano muda seperti setengah kaget mendengarnya. Mungkinkah siswa yang kecelakaan tersebut adalah temannya? Namun suaranya tetap datar saat melontarkan pertanyaan ke pria dewasa di hadapannya.

"Oh, ya? Siapa?"

"Siswa kelas 3E, Akabane Karma."

Hening sejenak, meski tidak kelihatan, tetapi mata Asano Gakushuu sedikit terbuka lebih lebar karena terkejut mendengar nama siswa yang disebut. Entah mengapa, Gakushuu tidak lagi menatap ayahnya.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Akabane saat ini dirawat di rumah sakit S. Dia tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang."

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?"

Seperti ada sebilah pedang panjang yang menusuk hati Karma kala mendengar kalimat dingin yang keluar dari mulut remaja jingga itu. Karma ingin menutup telinga sekarang, tetapi sepertinya percuma.

"Sebagai ketua dewan, saat ini aku harus ke rumah sakit."

"Lalu?" Gakushuu pura-pura bertanya, meski dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ketua dewan selanjutnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin ikut denganku? Atau kau ingin pergi ke sana sendiri?" Ketua dewan tetap memandang lurus anaknya saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tidak perlu pergi. Itu bukan urusanku."

 _Ah, mana mungkin dia peduli denganku…_

Karma mengepalkan tangannya, ada campuran perasaan kesal, sedih, dan kecewa yang menjadi satu dan menumpuk menjadi beban di hatinya. Dia melihat Asano Gakuhou setengah menyeringai mendengar jawaban anak semata wayangnya.

"Aneh, kupikir kau akan memiliki "sedikit" rasa simpati terhadap rivalmu itu."

"Lucu sekali cara berpikirmu itu, pak ketua dewan."

Mereka bertatap-tatapan selama sepersekian detik sebelum Asano Gakuhou berpaling sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikan rasa simpatiku sendiri kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Akabane."

"Silahkan."

Itulah kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Gakushuu saat dia melihat ayahnya melangkah pergi. Gakushuu menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Karma mengikuti dari belakang.

Saat ini ada rasa putus asa di hati Karma. Kenyataan bahwa Gakushuu tidak peduli dengannya ternyata lebih membuatnya terasa depresi dibandingkan tidak memiliki tubuh fisik. Kalau begini bagaimana Karma bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia ungkapkan kepada pemuda jingga itu.

Anehnya Gakushuu sekarang tertunduk lesu di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Karma berdiri tepat di depan pria yang sedang duduk di atas kasur itu. Hanya ada beberapa sentimeter saja yang memisahkan mereka.

"Karma…"

Akabane Karma kaget mendengar namanya terlontar dari bibir tipis Gakushuu. Mungkinkah saat ini pemuda di depannya itu dapat merasakan kalau Karma berada sangat dekat dengannya? Apakah saat ini dia dapat merasakan bahwa Karma sedang menatapnya?

 _Sepertinya tidak mungkin…_

Tetapi kenapa wajah Gakushuu memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak bersemangat? Mengapa nada suaranya terdengar sangat lemah saat menyebut nama Karma? Apakah seorang Asano Gakushuu pada akhirnya memiliki rasa simpati pada rival abadinya?

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk kedua remaja tersebut.

Dan hari yang penuh pertanyaan bagi pikiran Karma…

.

.

.

Karma memandang almari jam berukuran cukup besar di ruang tamu. Saat ini jarum jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Memang hari sudah petang dan Karma mulai bosan. Menurut Karma, hari ini adalah hari yang paling membosankan. Seharian kakinya melangkah hanya mengikuti Asano Gakushuu yang mondar mandir di kediaman mewahnya. Sambil sesekali berusaha meraih maupun memegang beberapa benda di rumah tersebut. Berharap pada akhirnya ada sedikit perubahan, dengan begitu Karma bisa cepat menyelesaikan perkaranya. Apapun itu.

Karma heran, kenapa remaja sepintar Gakushuu tidak memiliki kegiatan lainnya selain berkeliling di dalam rumah selama liburan. Sekarang malah pemuda yang dimaksud duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca buku tebal yang sepertinya berisi pedoman-pedoman cara memotivasi orang.

Sungguh cocok untuk ketua Osis Kunugigaoka.

Itu hal yang pertama kali dipikirkan Karma saat membaca judul buku yang dipegang oleh Gakushuu. Tiba-tiba pemuda jingga tersebut menutup bukunya dan mulai beranjak dari sofa. Otomatis Karma langsung mengikuti dari belakang dengan langkah-langkah malas.

 _Mau kemana lagi dia…?_

Asano Gakushuu rupanya melangkah ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang terdapat banyak rak buku tinggi. Seluruh rak di ruangan tersebut dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam buku. Rupanya tempat ini adalah perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Asano.

Gakushuu melangkah ke salah satu rak buku dan menyelipkan buku yang baru saja dia selesai baca ke rak. Tangan remaja bersurai jingga itu sekarang malah mengambil buku lain dengan sampul berwarna emas dan tinta berwarna hitam sebagai judulnya.

Sepertinya kepintaran Asano Gakushuu juga berasal dari hobinya yang banyak membaca.

Ternyata mengikuti Gakushuu seharian tidak terlalu membuat dia bosan. Karena Karma bisa mengetahui beberapa hal menarik tentang Gakushuu yang selama ini tidak pernah dia perlihatkan di sekolah.

Karma tersenyum kecil menyadarinya.

Gakushuu tidak kembali ke ruang tamu, dia malah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang berlengan yang menempel berhimpitan dengan jendela besar perpustakaan tersebut. Sambil lagi-lagi membaca buku. Dan Karma pun hanya bisa menatap remaja yang sedang asyiknya membaca itu dalam diam.

Entah mengapa hanya dengan memandang ekspresi wajah Gakushuu saat membaca buku itu membuat Karma merasa sangat tenang.

Tanpa disadari, beberapa jam telah berlalu, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Gakushuu mulai menguap. Tuan Asano sudah dari tadi pulang kekediamannya, tetapi Gakushuu tidak mau repot-repot menemuinya. Gakushuu malah tetap melanjutkan bacaannya yang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan mencapai final.

"Gakushuu…"

Suara Karma terdengar pelan dan lemah. Tetapi nada bicaranya mengekpresikan perasaan yang saat ini dia rasakan. Karma ingin menyentuh Gakushuu, ingin membelai rambutnya yang pasti akan terasa lembut di jari jemari Karma.

 _Aku sungguh menyedihkan…_

Karma sekali lagi menatap pemuda yang tengah duduk di depannya. Tiba-tiba kata yang sama terucap kembali dari mulutnya.

"Gakushuu…"

"Karma…?"

Akabane Karma kaget mendadak Asano Gakushuu menyebut namanya seakan-akan pemuda tersebut dapat mendengar panggilan dari Karma. Bahkan remaja jingga itu menatap lurus ke tempat posisi Karma berada. Sontak Karma terjatuh dari kursi, untung dia sekarang arwah gentayangan, jadi tidak merasakan rasa sakit meski terjatuh.

Tapi sekarang yang jadi masalah bukan itu.

"Ga…Gakushu? Kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Karma menatap Gakushuu dengan rasa tidak percaya. Mana mungkin Asano muda bisa mendengarnya bicara tadi karena dia saat ini hanyalah sesosok hantu.

Dan itulah yang dilihat Karma saat Gakushuu langsung cepat memalingkan wajah dan mengusap matanya.

"Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah."

Dengan ekspresi sedih Karma menundukkan wajahnya. Namun Karma tidak tahu, kalau selama beberapa detik yang lalu, Gakushuu merasa seperti mendengar suara familiar yang memanggil dirinya. Bahkan dia merasa seperti sosok tersebut saat ini tepat berada di sampingnya. Tetapi Gakushuu tahu itu semua tidak masuk akal.

Dan Akabane Karma juga tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya di dalam hati, diam-diam Gakushuu pun memikirkan kecelakaan yang menimpa seorang siswa dari kelas 3E.

.

.

.

Day 3 (tersisa 4 hari 12 jam)

Asano Gakushuu sedang makan siang bersama ayahnya di ruang makan keluarga. Mereka makan dalam diam dan keheningan. Sementara Karma?

Dia duduk tepat di tengah-tengah mereka berdua dengan kedua tangan menopang wajahnya yang bosan. Sudah hampir 3 hari berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya, tetapi sampai sekarang tidak ada yang berubah. Karma tetap menjadi arwah gentayangan yang mengikuti Asano muda kemana pun dia pergi. Tentunya minus ke kamar mandi.

Tetapi Karma tetap berusaha untuk tidak menyerah. Jangan sampai karena perkaranya belum terselesaikan, Karma nanti tetap akan mati dan menjadi arwah penasaran di dunia. Karma takut memikirkannya.

"Akabane Karma sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri."

Pisau dan garpu yang digunakan Gakushuu untuk memotong steak di piringnya terhenti mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir sang ayah. Karma yang penasaran pun tetap diam mendengar namanya tiba-tiba disebut.

"Persentase kesembuhannya menurut perkiraan dokter hanya sekitar 5 persen."

Gakushuu berusaha menatap wajah orang tuanya tersebut dengan ekspresi datar saat merespon perkataan Gakuhou.

"Oh, ya? Aku pikir dia berandal nakal yang punya 9 nyawa."

 _Sialan sekali orang ini…memangnya aku kucing._

Kucing saja sebenarnya tidak punya nyawa sebanyak itu, karena semuanya hanya mitos. Karma merasa kesal dengan perkataan Gakushuu yang seenaknya menyebut dia berandal nakal. Tetapi entah mengapa julukannya itu "lumayan" terdengar manis di telinga Karma.

"Sebagai ketua dewan, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menunjukkan rasa simpatiku kepada siswa Kunugigaoka. Dan itu tetap termasuk siswa-siswa dari kelas 3E."

"Baguslah kalau Anda masih memiliki rasa tanggung jawab terhadap kelas bawah itu, pak ketua dewan," Gakushuu berkata sinis.

"Kalau tidak salah terakhir kali aku tahu, Asano-kun masih menjabat sebagai ketua Osis Kunugigaoka."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan topik pembicaraan kita saat ini?" Gakushuu bertanya heran, meski dalam hati dia merasa sudah dapat menebak jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Gakuhou.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau pun ikut menunjukkan rasa simpatimu dengan menjenguk Akabane di rumah sakit."

Asano Gakushuu menatap ayahnya sejenak setelah mendengar pernyataan ayahnya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ayahnya memotong kalimat yang belum sempat dia lontarkan.

"Apa kau lupa, Asano-kun? Aku sudah berkali-kali mengajarkan padamu bahwa rasa simpati itu penting," Asano Gakuhou berkata kepada anaknya dengan nada jelas dan cepat. "Meski kau hanya berpura-pura. Bahkan kepada musuh besarmu sendiri."

Gakushuu mengangkat alis mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya tersebut. Dia hanya bisa menangkap setiap kata yang diucapkan pria dewasa itu dalam diam.

"Tidak penting apakah musuhmu itu mengerti akan rasa simpatimu. Tidak penting juga apakah nanti pada akhirnya mereka akan berbalik mendukungmu," Gakuhou menjelaskan kepada anak semata wayangnya tersebut dengan tangan yang terangkat seolah-olah seperti sedang berusaha merengkuh dan memiliki seluruh dunia ini. "Tetapi itulah masyarakat, dirimu yang memperlihatkan kebaikan dan rasa kasihan akan menjadi keuntunganmu sendiri pada akhirnya."

"Aku tidak memintamu bersimpati secara tulus ataupun terang-terangan," lanjut Gakuhou. "Tetapi tunjukkanlah rasa kasihanmu itu ke depan orang banyak. Dan kau akan tahu bahwa pada akhirnya kau akan mengambil banyak manfaat dari rasa kekaguman mereka."

 _Ketua dewan Kunugigaoka ini memang betul-betul berengsek…_

Karma mengepalkan tangannya begitu marah. Saat ini dia tidak percaya bahwa pria dewasa itu sudah mengajarkan kepada anak satu-satunya tentang cara bagaimana menjadi bermuka dua. Karma tidak heran kenapa Gakushuu menjadi seorang yang perfeksionis, suka memanipulasi, dan ambisius. Jika sejak usia muda sudah diajari oleh seekor monster yang duduk tepat di depannya itu. Karma giliran menatap Gakushuu, dia ingin melihat reaksi serta jawaban pemuda itu setelah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Asano Gakuhou.

 _Please, Gakushuu, kau tidak perlu mendengarkan omongan monster itu…_

 _Dan kau tidak perlu menjengukku karena rasa simpati pura-puramu…lebih baik kau tetap memusuhi dan membenciku…_

 _Itu lebih baik buatku…_

Benarkah begitu? Mungkin semua pikiran Karma barusan tidak betul-betul tulus berasal dari hati Karma. Betulkah dia tetap menginginkan Gakushuu membencinya selamanya? Ataukah Karma dalam hatinya ingin Gakushuu betul-betul bersimpati padanya?

"Aku mengerti, ketua dewan."

Jawaban singkat Gakushuu membuat Karma makin frustasi. Dia ingin menghentikan semua pembicaraan ini, semua omongan tidak masuk akal ini. Rasa sesak di dadanya semakin bertambah tatkala Karma sadar bahwa Gakushuu memenuhi permintaan ayahnya itu. Permintaan untuk menjadi orang yang berwajah dua, berpura-pura bersimpati. Dan tentu saja termasuk bersimpati pada apa yang terjadi pada Karma.

Karma yang kesal tanpa disadari oleh dirinya, tangannya terangkat untuk berusaha menampar gelas kaca yang tengah Gakushuu genggam dan angkat menuju mulutnya.

"Prangggg…!"

Semuanya terasa hening. Detak jam seakan berhenti saat itu juga.

Semua pihak mematung dalam keterkejutan.

Gakushuu terkejut ketika melihat gelas yang sedang dia angkat terlempar beberapa meter jauhnya dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Yang membuat remaja bersurai jingga itu kaget bukan karena gelas yang sekarang pecah di lantai menjadi serpihan-serpihan kaca kecil. Melainkan, alasan mengapa gelas tersebut bisa terlepas dari tangannya dan terlempar beberapa jarak jauhnya.

"Asano-kun, Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak…," Gakushuu tidak berani menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dia sendiri heran apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mestinya gelas itu aman-aman saja berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada hentakan cukup kuat yang menampar tangannya sehingga membuat gelas itu terlepas, bahkan terlempar dan jatuh ke lantai. "Maafkan aku."

Itu jawaban singkat yang Gakushuu saat ini berikan. Kedua orang tersebut kembali dalam keheningan dan hanya ada suara pelayan wanita yang datang untuk membersihkan serpihan-serpihan gelas tersebut.

Karma tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Gakushuu.

Sekarang dia justru menatap tak percaya tangan kanannya yang baru saja tak sadar dia gunakan untuk menampar tangan Gakushuu yang membuat gelas tersebut melayang terlempar dengan keras.

 _Ini tidak mungkin…_

 _Mustahil…_

.

.

.

Day 4 (Tersisa 3 hari 22 jam)

Malam itu Asano Gakushuu tidak bisa tidur. Dirinya tetap terjaga semalam suntuk meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Matanya menutup hanya sebentar saja dan detik selanjutnya terbuka lagi. Tubuhnya bergerak ke kanan maupun ke kiri sambil berusaha untuk menidurkan diri tetapi sia-sia.

Karma seperti biasa duduk di samping tempat tidur Gakushuu sambil menatap pria yang sedang gelisah tersebut. Karma tahu apa penyebab Gakushuu tidak bisa tidur. Karena sejujurnya dia sendiri pun sedang gelisah memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sampai sekarang Karma tidak percaya bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat gelas di genggaman tangan Gakushuu terlempar. Yang Karma tahu, pria hitam itu mengatakan kalau Karma tidak bisa dilihat dan didengar. Selama beberapa hari ini pun Karma sudah ratusan kali mencoba memegang benda-benda apa saja yang ada di kediaman Asano dengan harapan bisa menyentuhnya. Tetapi saat semuanya terasa sia-sia, saat semuanya seperti hampir sudah tidak ada harapan bagi Karma.

Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh kulit Gakushuu atau lebih tepatnya menampar tangan pria tersebut dengan gerakan cepat saat dia sedang sangat marah. Apa mungkin diam-diam yang di atas membantunya? Ataukah yang di atas justru ingin mempermainkannya?

Gakushuu sendiri tidak bisa tidur karena betul gelisah memikirkan kejadian kemarin siang. Yang aneh, tangannya seperti merasakan ada tangan lain yang menampar dan berusaha melemparkan gelas yang saat itu dia genggam. Apa mungkin itu hantu?

Kejadian kemarin siang memang membuat Gakushuu setengah bertanya-tanya. Tapi yang paling membuat dirinya frustasi adalah perkataan yang diucapkan ayahnya. Perkataan bahwa dirinya harus berpura-pura merasa kasihan terhadap Akabane Karma.

Yang menjadi masalah, apakah betul seorang Gakushuu memiliki hati yang begitu dingin dan tidak memiliki rasa simpati sedikit pun kepada rival sekaligus musuhnya itu? Apakah benar, Gakushuu hanya berbohong kepada dirinya bahwa dia tidak peduli kepada siswa 3E tersebut? Dan apa perlu dia menjenguk Karma di rumah sakit hanya untuk melihat pemandangan remaja itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur.

Pada akhirnya rasa penasaran dan frustasi Gakushuu membuat pemuda itu menutup matanya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyelimuti dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin tidur memang obat paling tepat untuk melupakan semua masalahmu, semua hal yang kau pikirkan. Dan berharap semuanya nanti akan baik-baik saja. Karma melihat Gakushuu yang perlahan-lahan menutup matanya kembali dan pada akhirnya tertidur.

Setengah jam telah berlalu semenjak Gakushuu tertidur lelap. Karma masih tetap membuka matanya, entah mengapa hari itu dia menolak untuk memaksakan dirinya tertidur seperti hari-hari kemarin. Dia hanya duduk di lantai, dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan kepalanya dia telengkan sedikit sambil menatap lurus pria jingga yang sedang masuk ke alam mimpi.

Tiba-tiba Gakushuu bergeser mendekat ke wajah Karma tanpa sadar. Matanya masih menutup dan terlihat masih tertidur pulas. Tapi gerakan kecil tersebut membuat Karma kaget dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari wajah Gakushuu yang berjarak sudah terlalu dekat dengannya.

Namun mata Karma kembali menatap wajah damai tersebut. Pipinya merona saat memandang bibir tipis Gakushuu yang setengah terbuka.

 _Sungguh sangat manis…_

Karma ingin menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir remaja yang sedang tertidur di depannya. Karma penasaran selembut apakah bibir yang selalu melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang mengesalkan hatinya tersebut.

 _Mungkin…aku bisa sedikit…_

Lagi-lagi Karma teringat kejadian kemarin siang. Kejadian tak disangka, saat tangannya dapat menyentuh tangan Gakushuu. Mungkin Karma bisa mencobanya sekali lagi. Jika mau berusaha Karma yakin pasti bisa.

Tetapi saat ini bukan tangannya yang ingin menyentuh Gakushuu. Melainkan bibirnya. Tetapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia berhasil? Bagaimana kalau nanti Gakushuu terbangun akibat tindakannya tersebut?

 _Ah, kemungkinan hal itu terjadi tidak lebih dari sepersen…_

 _Dan aku tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba…_

Karma akhirnya nekad bergerak perlahan memajukan tubuhnya agar wajahnya dan wajah Gakushuu sejajar. Dia menelengkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan mulutnya. Pipinya kembali merona dan entah mengapa Karma merasa sangat malu melakukan semua ini.

Mencuri ciuman dari orang yang sedang tertidur itu sungguh perbuatan yang tidak dianjurkan.

Masa bodoh, toh, Karma yakin ini tidak akan berhasil.

Mata Karma tertutup saat dia menghapus jarak antara dirinya dengan Gakushuu dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir pria jingga tersebut. Karma membiarkan posisinya seperti itu selama beberapa detik.

Lalu, matanya terbuka perlahan, terkejut oleh karena dia bisa merasakan kelembutan daging kenyal berwarna merah muda yang menempel di bibirnya.

 _Ini sungguh tidak mungkin…_

Karma tidak percaya ini, tetapi dirinya secara refleks mendorong tubuhnya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Dan membiarkan bibirnya menghisap bibir Gakushuu dengan mata tertutup.

 _Gakushuu…_

Sebuah nama berdengung di pikiran Karma saat dia mencium pria yang dimaksud. Perlahan Karma membuka matanya kembali, meski tidak mengubah posisinya sama sekali. Bibirnya masih menempel erat pada bibir lembut remaja yang saat ini Karma yakin tengah tertidur.

Iris mata violet bertemu dengan iris mata kuning.

Mata violet tersebut terbelalak terbuka karena kaget melihat seorang remaja dengan wajah yang amat sangat dia kenal. Wajah seseorang yang seharian ini berkecamuk di dalam benak pikirannya. Sementara tak ada jarak yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Ka-Karma…?"

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Day 4 (tersisa 3 hari 21 jam)

"Ka-Karma?"

Nama pemuda yang dimaksud otomatis melepaskan ciumannya tiba-tiba. Kedua remaja tersebut menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya. Wajah Karma berada di atas wajah Gakushuu, dengan pipi merona dan reaksi yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Dan tentu saja dapat ditebak kalau detik berikutnya Karma berjalan mundur dan terjatuh ke lantai.

 _Tidak mungkin…_

"Kau, kau bisa melihatku, Asano?"

Dengan segera pemuda bersurai jingga itu membangunkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur. Dan memandang dengan tatapan kaget sosok remaja sebaya yang tengah berada di lantai.

Lelucon Tuhan macam apa ini?

Asano Gakushuu yakin betul kalau ayahnya berkata bahwa saat ini Akabane Karma tidak sadarkan diri dan berada di rumah sakit. Tetapi kalau memang apa yang diberitahukan ayahnya betul, lalu sekarang kenapa pemuda yang sama yang dimaksud oleh ketua dewan itu berada di dalam kamar tidurnya? Yang lebih penting lagi, bagaimana siswa kelas 3E itu menyusup masuk ke kediaman keluarga Asano?!

Ini gila.

"Ka-Karma?!" Gakushuu berkata dengan nada panik dan setengah tidak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar tidurku?!"

"Ja-jadi kau betul bisa melihatku, Asano?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Asano menjawab pertanyaan aneh yang tak masuk diakal Karma dengan cepat. "Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumah ini?!"

Gawat. Sungguh. Karma tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Asano Gakushuu kepadanya. Karma tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini karena memang semuanya tidak masuk diakal.

"Kupikir kau mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit?! Apa itu semuanya hanya kebohongan belaka, hah?"

 _Itu memang benar Gakushuu…_

 _Aku memang mengalami kecelakaan…_

Ekspresi wajah Karma berubah dari keterkejutan menjadi kesedihan. Karma tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada pemuda yang saat ini berada di depannya itu. Perlahan, Karma membangunkan dirinya dari lantai dan menatap lurus ke arah Gakushuu.

"Asano, aku…," _pause_ dari kalimat Karma, pemuda itu berhenti sejenak karena sedang berpikir kalimat apa yang harus diucapkan. "Asano, aku sangat yakin kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan setelah ini."

Gakushuu mengangkat sebelah alisnya keheranan mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dia dengar berasal dari mulut Karma. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Aku tidak peduli Karma, sekarang jawab saja semua pertanyaanku tadi."

"Karena semua ini juga tidak masuk diakal untukku…"

"Lalu? Cepat saja apa yang ingin kau katakan Akabane Karma. Aku menunggu," Gakushuu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan dalam diam menunggu jawaban Karma selanjutnya.

"Aku...aku memang terkena kecelakaan dan saat ini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena tak sadarkan diri."

Gakushuu melepaskan kedua tangannya yang terlipat dengan wajah yang bingung dan semakin penasaran. Ini tidak lucu, begitu pikirnya. Ternyata seorang Akabane Karma tidak pandai berbohong. Tetapi Gakushuu tetap memilih untuk diam karena ingin mendengar kalimat Karma sampai selesai.

"Aku tidak sadarkan diri dan sekarang sedang sekarat. Tetapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, takdir berusaha mempermainkanku."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Akabane Karma…"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga Asano?" Karma mulai sedikit frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Asano bertanya cepat.

"Tubuh fisikku saat ini dan di waktu ini berada di rumah sakit. Tubuhku yang tidak sadarkan diri berada di tempat tidur."

Entah mengapa Gakushuu takut mendengar kalimat yang akan diucapkan Karma berikutnya. Dalam hati kecil Asano, dia seakan-akan mulai paham ke arah mana pembicaraan ini selanjutnya. Tetapi dia berusaha menolak pemikiran-pemikiran itu karena semuanya terdengar sangat amat tak masuk diakal.

"Tetapi saat ini dan di sini, kau hanya melihat roh jiwaku."

Gakushuu menatap Karma dengan tatapan aneh dan tidak percaya. Asano yakin sekali telinganya salah mendengar kalimat Karma yang dia ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Aku sekarang hanyalah sebuah arwah, Asano…"

Kepala Gakushuu mendadak pening karena berusaha memproses kalimat yang dia dengar. Karma barusan berkata tentang arwah-tubuhnya-jiwa dan juga roh. Berarti sekarang sosok di hadapannya itu adalah hantu.

 _Apa, hantu? Akabane Karma? Dia?_

Sepertinya Asano Gakushuu sedang mimpi buruk. Pemuda itu sangat yakin saat ini mungkin dia masih berada di alam bawah sadar. Atau mungkin saat ingin bangun, ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya dari belakang hingga ia pingsan. Ya, itu kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi.

Selama 15 tahun hidupnya seorang Asano Gakushuu tidak pernah percaya kalau hantu itu ada.

Tapi kalau hantu itu tidak ada, siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang? Mungkin Karma sudah berbohong. Lagipula dia sangat hafal kalau berandalan di depannya ini suka mengerjai orang lain terutama siswa-siswa gedung utama.

Dan Gakushuu yakin dia bukan pengecualian.

"Kebohonganmu itu tidak lucu, Karma."

"Aku tidak berbohong Gakushuu, kau boleh tengok badanku yang ada di rumah sakit kalau itu bisa meyakinkanmu."

Gakushuu menatap Karma dalam diam selama sepersekian detik sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah, anggap saja saat ini aku percaya. Dan tentu saja aku perlu bukti."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan melihat apakah betul tubuh fisikmu tergeletak di tempat tidur rumah sakit."

"Silahkan saja…," entah mengapa Karma sekarang merasa lebih rileks setelah mendengar jawaban Gakushuu kalau dia saat ini mau mempercayai perkataannya. Toh, pemuda jingga itu nanti berencana akan pergi ke rumah sakit, ke tempat tubuh Karma berada. Karma yakin bukti itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di dalam kamarku?" Pertanyaan yang Karma belum sempat jawab kembali Gakushuu ingatkan.

"Katamu aku berandalan nakal, jadi aku mau mengganggumu," jawab Karma cepat karena hanya itu kalimat yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini. "Sudah lama aku ingin mengganggumu dan sepertinya saat ini Tuhan sedang memberikanku kesempatan bagus."

Karma terkekeh sendiri di dalam hatinya, tidak menyangka dia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Gakushuu tanyakan. Akabane Karma menyelipkan kedua tangannya di kantong saku celana. Paling tidak saat ini dia bisa sedikit santai karena telah berhasil menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan penting itu. Pertanyaan Gakushuu tidak sesulit soal-soal matematika level universitas yang sering dia kerjakan. Karma yakin sekali.

"Satu hal lagi, Akabane Karma," kata Gakushuu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat pemuda di depannya sekarang malah terlihat begitu rileks.

"Apapun itu, Asano," respon Karma dengan nada setengah menantang.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

 _Glek…_

Sepertinya Karma harus menarik kata-kata keyakinannya tadi.

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[7 Days]**

 **Rated T**

 **Prompt: Honesty**

 **.**

 **Gakushuu – Karma**

.

.

.

Asano Gakushuu menatap tubuh lemah yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Pupil matanya bergerak menyisiri pria yang tergeletak itu dari atas sampai bawah. Dilihatnya sekujur tubuh Karma dipenuhi luka-luka kecil, kepalanya yang terbalut kain, dan tentunya selang pernapasan yang masih terpasang untuk membantu remaja itu bertahan hidup.

Tubuh Karma tidak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya tertutup rapat, hanya dadanya saja yang naik turun dengan cepat untuk menghirup oksigen dari selang pernapasan.

Tangan Gakushuu terangkat untuk menyentuh lengan Karma, untuk memastikan bahwa yang dihadapannya sekarang benar-benar tubuh fisik Akabane Karma. Sebetulnya hal tersebut sudah tidak diperlukan lagi karena Akabane Karma saat ini sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Sudah jelas sekarang kalau semua hal yang diucapkan Akabane Karma sebelumnya memang kenyataan.

Akabane Karma tidak berbohong kepadanya.

"Jadi, ketua Osis Kunugigaoka yang terhormat, apa kau sudah percaya dengan perkataanku sekarang?" Karma berbicara tepat di samping Gakushuu. Dirinya tidak menatap ke tubuh fisiknya yang berada di atas tempat tidur, melainkan memandang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya itu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," kata Gakushuu yang nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan kecil.

"Aku juga tidak," kata Karma menimpali. "Awalnya, sih, tetapi setelah aku melihat semua yang terjadi denganku sekarang. Mau tidak mau aku tak punya pilihan untuk tidak mempercayainya."

"Akabane…"

Oh, sekarang dia memanggil nama keluarganya. Karma setengah kecewa. Yah, tapi dia sendiri memanggil Gakushuu dengan nama keluarganya di hadapan pria itu.

"Jadi kau selamanya akan tetap dalam keadaanmu seperti sekarang?" Gakushuu sudah berbalik menghadap Karma sekarang dengan tatapan tajam. "Tubuhmu akan tetap terus tak sadarkan diri dan kau akan selamanya menjadi hantu, begitu?"

Karma hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sekarang setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan Asano muda. Dia ragu apa dia harus memberitahu pria berambut jingga itu bahwa dia tidak akan selamanya menjadi hantu gentayangan seperti ini.

Karena beberapa hari lagi dia akan mati dan pergi.

Pergi selamanya. Ke tempat berikutnya.

Dan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke hadapan pria yang berdiri di depannya tersebut.

"Ak-aku sebenarnya, Asano…"

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahunya."

Suara itu. Karma otomatis membalikkan badannya dengan cepat ke arah suara yang dia sangat sangat kenal. Suara yang paling dia benci di dunia saat ini.

"Kau!"

Di sana, berdiri pria hitam yang Karma yakini adalah malaikat mautnya. Masih dengan setelan dan penampilan yang sama. Semuanya serba hitam dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Dan tentunya masih dengan suara datar yang sama dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak boleh memberitahunya tentang waktumu yang hanya 7 hari."

"Memang aku peduli? Dan kenapa?"

"Aku akan membawamu saat ini juga jika kau memberitahukannya."

Mata Karma terbelalak mendengar ancaman pria hitam itu. Tangannya hanya bisa terkepal marah mendengar kalimat tersebut. Wajahnya menunduk untuk menahan kekesalan yang muncul di dadanya.

"Akabane? Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Gakushuu heran mendengar Karma tiba-tiba berbicara sendiri. Matanya menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan di sana, tetapi dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan Karma di dalam kamar.

Di satu sisi, mendengar ucapan Gakushuu, Karma menjadi terkejut. Aneh sekali, bagaimana mungkin Gakushuu yang bisa melihatnya saat ini, namun tidak bisa melihat pria hitam yang jelas-jelas berada tepat di depan mereka.

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa melihatmu?" Karma tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gakushuu yang saat ini masih memandang ke arah tempat Karma seakan-akan sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu masih kebingunan akan sikap Akabane. "Dan kenapa dia hanya bisa melihatku?"

"Tidak ada manusia yang bisa melihatku. Itu sudah jelas," jawab si pria hitam singkat.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa melihatku?! Padahal aku sekarang yang menjadi hantu!" Karma mulai bergerak berjalan ke arah pria hitam itu dengan cepat. Ingin rasanya Karma memukulnya, namun dia berusaha menahan amarahnya saat ini. Dia tidak ingin dilihat Gakushuu dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Akabane, tenanglah!"

Gakushuu yakin ada yang aneh dengan Akabane Karma karena dia mendadak begitu marah. Lagipula kenapa dari tadi dia seakan bicara sendirian, padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua di situ. Mungkin hanya Karma saja yang bisa melihatnya, sedangkan Gakushuu tidak. Pikiran tersebut membuat Gakushuu kembali pusing, tapi yang pasti, dia akan menanyakan hal tersebut nanti pada Karma.

Karma mempersempit jaraknya dengan pria hitam yang berdiri di depannya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pria tersebut. Karma tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas mata yang tertutup oleh kacamata gelap yang pria tersebut pakai. Tetapi Karma tidak ingin ada kebohongan atas jawaban yang diucapkan olehnya.

"Ada seorang pemuda dua puluh tahun yang hanya memiliki satu kaki."

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran mengapa tiba-tiba pria hitam tersebut malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke arah yang lain. Karma merasa dipermainkan, dia tidak butuh cerita sedih. Dia butuh jawaban.

"Jangan main-main…," Karma menarik kerah baju pria tersebut dengan ekspresi wajah marah. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap pria itu karena dia masih melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Keinginannya ialah untuk dapat mencapai garis _finish_ lagi sebagai seorang atlet. Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa hal tersebut mustahil dilakukan setelah mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut sebelah kakinya."

Sekarang Karma dalam diam melepaskan kerah baju yang dia genggam dan mau tidak mau terpaksa mendengarkan entah cerita apa yang pria hitam lontarkan. Gakushuu pun masih menatap Karma dalam keheranan.

"Tapi tahukah kau kalau keinginan dan emosi kuat manusia terkadang bisa mengalahkan apa yang mereka pikir awalnya mustahil?" Pria tersebut melanjutkan kembali. "Pemuda itu berlatih dengan keras tanpa memandang kakinya yang tunggal. Dan pada akhirnya dia bisa mencapai garis akhir tanpa bantuan seorang pun dan tanpa menggunakan alat apapun."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, berengsek."

"Intinya sama seperti pemuda itu. Sepertinya keinginanmu agar pria di sampingmu itu bisa melihatmu dalam keadaanmu sekarang telah membuka matanya. Dan sebaliknya, roh serta jiwamu semakin menguat dan sekarang dia bisa melihat maupun mendengar suaramu."

"Apa?"

"Meski hanya sementara."

Tubuh Karma terpaku. Dia ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata protes atas jawaban yang didapatkan tetapi tidak bisa. Mulutnya serasa terkunci rapat saat ini. Sekarang semuanya seperti masuk akal, itulah sebabnya dia bisa menampar tangan Gakushuu dan memecahkan gelas kaca itu ketika marah. Sama halnya saat dia memiliki keinginan kuat untuk menyentuh dan mencium Gakushuu.

"Apakah kau sudah paham?" Pria hitam itu kembali berbicara. "Dia sementara ini bisa melihat dan mendengarmu, tetapi dia tidak akan bisa melihat wujudku. Tidak ada manusia yang akan bisa."

"Akabane?"

Karma memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Gakushuu yang terlihat cukup khawatir karena dari tadi Karma bicara sendirian. Sekarang pemuda berambut merah itu malah diam saja.

"Ak-aku tidak apa-apa Asano," Karma berkata bohong. Dia belum mau Gakushuu tahu kenyataan yang baru saja dia dengar. Tetapi jangan sebut Gakushuu memiliki darah keluarga Asano kalau dia tidak mulai menginterogasi Karma.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Akabane," Gakushuu tentu saja tahu kalau Karma sudah berbohong kepadanya. Kenyataan bahwa pemuda di depannya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu membuat Gakushuu tidak tenang, karena dia ingin kejelasan. "Aku masih bisa "sedikit" menerima alasanmu yang mengatakan kalau kau menciumku hanya karena iseng dan ingin mengagetkanku saja saat aku tidur."

Oh, ya Akabane Karma memberikan pernyataan konyol itu kepada Gakushuu untuk menutupi niatan sebenarnya. Meski Karma yakin Gakushuu tidak percaya seratus persen, tetapi hanya itu saja alasan yang bisa Karma berikan.

"Tetapi aku tidak terima kalau kali ini kau berbohong kepadaku. Aku jelas-jelas melihatmu seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ruangan ini," Gakushuu melanjutkan. "Aku memang tidak bisa melihat kepada siapa kau berbicara. Tetapi aku yakin. Aku dapat merasakannya"

Sekarang Karma harus menjawab apa? Karma hantu, tetapi kepalanya terasa pening mendengar kalimat bertubi-tubi Asano Gakushuu. Diliriknya pria hitam yang berdiri di depannya.

"Beritahu saja kepadanya," pria yang diliriknya akhirnya berkata.

"Apa? Kupikir kau tidak ingin dia tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini."

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu untuk tidak memberitahunya tentang batas waktumu. Tetapi, kau bisa memberitahukannya tentang keberadaanku."

Karma ragu apa betul dia ingin memberitahukan kepada Gakushuu bahwa saat ini ada malaikat kematian atau dewa mautnya sedang bersama-sama dengan mereka.

Tetapi sepertinya Karma tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku sedang berbicara kepada malaikat kematianku," Karma menjawab Gakushuu cepat. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah pemuda bersurai jingga itu. Asano muda malah diam saja setelah mendengar perkataan Karma.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya pada perkataanku barusan," Karma menghela napas. "Lupakan saja apa yang aku ucapkan tadi."

"Aku percaya."

Karma memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Gakushuu dengan perasaan terkejut. Sebegitu mudahnya kah sekarang pria itu percaya kepadanya sekarang?

"Kau percaya perkataanku barusan?"

"Aku sudah melihat tubuhmu di sini," Gakushuu menunjuk ke arah tubuh Karma berada. "Tetapi sekarang ada sosokmu yang berdiri persis di depanku. Awalnya aku berpikir aku sudah gila. Tetapi ternyata tidak. Ya, Akabane, aku percaya kepadamu."

 _Gakushuu…_

Karma hanya bisa menatap Gakushuu. Perasaannya campur aduk antara ragu, senang, dan juga sedih. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada seutas senyum kecil berasal dari bibir Karma. Senyum yang menandakan kelegaan dan juga perasaan lain yang dia sembunyikan dari pemuda yang saat ini sedang bersamanya sekarang.

"Dan kau, malaikat maut," tiba-tiba wajah Gakushuu berputar untuk memandang ke arah pria hitam yang Gakushuu rasa sedang berdiri di depan mereka. Asano muda memang tidak bisa melihat sosoknya, tetapi dia yakin pria tersebut saat ini berdiri di sana. "Jangan pernah kau muncul di hadapan kami lagi. Dan kalau kau berencana membawa Akabane, maka lupakan."

"A-Asano?" Karma sangsi mendengar ucapan Gakushuu.

"Sebagai ketua Osis SMP Kunugigaoka," Gakushuu berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada mantap. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu yang entah siapa kau sebenarnya untuk membawa salah satu murid Kunugigaoka yang berharga ini."

Oke, sekarang Gakushuu terdengar gila di hadapan Karma karena tidak mungkin seorang bernama Asano mau membelanya. Tidak dahulu maupun sekarang. Itu pikir Karma.

"Berandal nakal yang saat ini berdiri di sampingku sudah mengalahkan aku sebagai peringkat satu di sekolah," Gakushuu berkata dengan nada cepat tetapi jelas. "Jadi, dia adalah aset berharga Kunugigaoka sekaligus rivalku. Maka aku tidak akan pernah, tidak akan pernah mengijinkan dirimu membawanya. Camkan itu."

Sekarang Karma paham, kenapa dia bisa begitu tertarik kepada Gakushuu…

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4 (tersisa 3 hari 6 jam)

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap sejak mereka keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Karma hanya sesekali menatap punggung pemuda berambut jingga yang berjalan tak lebih dari satu meter di depannya. Langit sudah mulai gelap dan langkah kaki Gakushuu sekarang sepertinya mengarah ke stasiun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu sekarang, Karma tak berani bertanya atau pun memikirkannya sehingga dia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba Gakushuu menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Karma nyaris saja menubruknya jika tubuhnya tidak bergerak begitu refleks.

"Hati-hati, dong, kalau berhenti mendadak!"

"Akabane…," Gakushuu tidak memedulikan kekesalan Karma. "Menurutmu apa ada cara kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu lagi?"

"Maksudmu?" Karma bertanya setengah gugup tak mau menatap Gakushuu yang saat ini tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Gakushuu terdengar amat serius di telinga Karma. "Maksudku kita harus mencari cara agar kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu segera."

Hanya diam yang menjadi balasan Karma untuk perkataan Gakushuu, sebab dia sendiri paham bahwa apapun yang akan dilakukan untuk mengembalikan Karma ke tubuh asalnya, itu semua pada akhirnya hanyalah hal yang sia-sia.

Jika seandainya si pria hitam brengsek itu tidak melarang Karma memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya kepada Gakushuu, mungkin semua akan berbeda.

"Aku tak paham mengapa kau begitu peduli," kata Karma dengan nada pura-pura acuh.

Mata Gakushuu melebar terkejut dengan ucapan Karma yang barusan ia dengar, nampaknya perkataan Karma barusan menyadarkan Gakushuu akan sesuatu, malahan saat ini Asano muda balas memandang Karma dalam diam sepertinya tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Ten-tentu saja seperti yang aku bilang tadi bahwa kau salah satu aset berharga Kunugigaoka, jadi aku terpaksa harus membantumu, kan? Bukan begitu Akabane…," kata Gakushuu cepat.

 _Jadi memang hanya itu…_

Karma saat ini tersenyum sambil menunduk memandang sepatunya, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya yang tidak dia ingin perlihatkan ke pemuda di hadapannya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, dasar ketua OSIS keras kepala…"

"Apa kau meragukanku, Akabane?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Karma terheran.

"Kau meragukanku apakah aku sanggup membantumu, bukan begitu, Akabane?"

"Dengar peringkat dua," Karma mulai jengkel. "Aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan kemampuanmu itu, karena itu terserah kau sajalah."

Karma tidak berbohong kali ini, ia memang tak peduli entah Gakushuu bisa mengembalikan dia ke tubuhnya kembali apa tidak. Toh, dari awal Karma sudah tahu bahwa apapun yang dilakukan bocah itu semuanya akan percuma.

Tapi yang Karma pedulikan adalah alasan kenapa pria tersebut mau membantunya. Hanya itu.

Asano Gakushuu hanya diam sebelum ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan lagi, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Karma menyamai kecepatan langkah kaki Gakushuu sehingga ia berjalan di sampingnya kali ini.

"Pertama-tama, semua hal itu bisa terjadi berawal dari tempat kejadian. Jadi aku pikir kita sekarang harus ke tempat dimana kau kecelakaan pertama kalinya."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Seratus, ah tidak, sembilan puluh persen mungkin. Paling tidak kita pasti akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari sana."

"Oke, baiklah," Karma berusaha menahan tawa kecilnya melihat ekspresi wajah Asano muda yang begitu serius. Meski Karma tahu bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan menemukan apa pun di sana, tapi Karma sepertinya bisa cukup menikmati. Malahan, dia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat kecil di samping pemuda itu.

Lagipula menghabiskan waktu berdua hanya dengan seorang Asano Gakushuu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak akan mungkin bisa Akabane Karma tolak, bukan begitu?

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[7 Days]**

 **Rated T**

 **Prompt: Honesty**

 **.**

 **Gakushuu – Karma**

.

.

.

Day 5 (tersisa 2 hari 14 jam)

"Tidak ada!" Teriak Asano Gakushuu setengah frustasi melempar beberapa buku yang dia ambil dari rak perpustakaan rumahnya. "Bukan yang ini juga!"

Mata Karma memandang pemuda yang saat ini tengah mengobrak-ngabrik rak buku miliknya entah sedang mencari apa, sementara dia sendiri hanya duduk di lantai dengan ekspresi wajah malas. Karma memang sedang bosan.

Kemarin mereka berdua baru kembali dari tempat kejadian perkara kecelakaan tersebut, tetapi seperti yang sudah Karma duga, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana. Dan sekarang Asano Gakushuu tampak frustasi sendiri di rumahnya, sedangkan Karma antara bosan dan khawatir karena waktu yang diberikan si pria hitam hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. 2 hari lagi lebih tepatnya.

"Ne, Asano-kun, main yuk…"

"Jangan bercanda, Akabane," kata Gakushuu masih tidak memandang Karma dan terus sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Mendengar ini Karma langsung cemberut.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari dari tadi, sih?"

"Aku sedang mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat jiwamu kembali…ah, Ini dia!" Tiba-tiba Asano Gakushuu menarik sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam polos dari rak buku. Melihat apa yang dicarinya sudah ketemu, Karma hanya angkat sebelah alis keheranan.

Cepat-cepat Gakushuu duduk dan membuka beberapa halaman buku yang dibawanya itu, tampak antusias, "Lihat ini Akabane, aku sedang mencari cara agar kita dapat membawa jiwamu masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh fisikmu yang berada di rumah sakit."

Rupanya saat ini Gakushuu tengah membolak-balik halaman buku kuno yang berisi beberapa macam mantra sihir abad pertengahan. Karma sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa buku semacam itu berada di perpustakaan kediaman keluarga Asano karena topik seperti itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan karakter mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki buku itu?"

"Entahlah, tetapi sepertinya sejak aku masih kecil, buku ini sudah berada di perpustakaan kami. Tapi aku sama sekali belum pernah membacanya," jawab Gakushuu cepat. "Karena kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai hal-hal berbau mistis sebelum kejadian yang menimpamu ini."

"Apa kau yakin sihir semacam itu bisa bekerja?" Karma berpura-pura bertanya meski dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku tak yakin, namun jika tidak dicoba kita tidak akan tahu, apalagi kemarin kita sama sekali tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun dari tempat kecelakaan tersebut," jawab Gakushuu masih sibuk membalik-balik halaman bukunya.

Saat ini Karma hanya memandang pemuda berambut jingga yang duduk di sampingnya. Sebetulnya ada hal lain yang harus dilakukan Karma daripada menemani Gakushuu untuk menemukan cara agar dia dapat kembali ke tubuhnya. Karena dia tahu waktunya semakin sempit, selain menghabiskan waktu bersama Gakushuu, dia juga harus mengatakan hal yang selama ini ingin dia ucapkan ke orang itu, Karma hanya perlu mencari waktu yang tepat saja.

"Asano-kun, bagaimana kalau kita pergi main? Kau bisa membawaku ke tempat di mana kau sering berkunjung atau apa saja," kata Karma bersemangat. Tapi Gakushuu nampak tidak mendengarkan perkataan Karma sama sekali dan matanya masih terus saja berfokus pada buku yang dibawanya. Tapi bukan Karma namanya kalau ia gampang menyerah.

"Ne, Asano-kun, apakah ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Tidak sekarang Akabane," jawab Gakushuu singkat.

Sekarang Karma hanya memandang Gakushuu tajam, bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Karma memang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Asano, tetapi dia tidak ingin pemuda itu berfokus pada hal lain selain dirinya. Lain halnya jika memang ada cara untuk membawa Karma pulang ke tubuhnya, dia pasti akan bersemangat membantu Gakushuu. Tetapi Karma tahu, apapun yang akan dilakukan Gakushuu, Karma tetap akan mati.

Dan sebelum Karma mati…sebelum jiwanya dibawa oleh malaikat kematian dan mungkin dia akan masuk ke neraka, hanya ada 1 hal yang ingin Karma lakukan.

"Sepertinya cara ini bisa kita coba, tetapi mungkin kau dan aku perlu pergi ke cenayang untuk mencari tahu apakah…," tetapi perkataan Gakushuu terputus karena mendadak buku yang berada di tangannya terlempar ke luar jendela perpustakaan yang terbuka. Otomatis Gakushuu beranjak dari tempatnya karena terkejut dan marah atas perbuatan Karma yang sepertinya sama jengkelnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku bicara," sahut Karma cepat tidak mau memandang orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dengar Akabane, aku tahu memang sudah tabiatmu suka mengganggu orang lain, tetapi saat ini aku sedang mencari cara agar kau…"

"Memang apa pedulimu?!" Karma sepertinya tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. "Mengapa kau amat ingin membantuku? Kupikir kau sama sekali tak peduli jika pun aku mati," Karma masih ingat percakapan Gakushuu dengan ayahnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Sudah kubilang karena kau adalah rival sekaligus aset berhar…"

"Omong kosong," kata Karma menunduk sambil memandang kedua kakinya, berusaha menutupi kesedihan dan kekecewaannya. "Sejak awal kau hanya berpura-pura Asano-kun, karena aku tahu bukan itu alasanmu membantuku. Kalau aku memang rivalmu, mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku tidak ada."

"Akabane aku…"

"Maaf aku sudah mengganggu waktumu…"

Maaf. Mungkin itu adalah satu kata yang tak pernah Gakushuu pikirkan akan keluar dari mulut seorang Akabane Karma. Dan malahan saat ini, sudah tak ada kata lagi yang terucap saat Akabane Karma membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi dari hadapan Gakushuu.

"Akabane, tunggu…," Gakushuu ingin mengejar Karma, tetapi entah mengapa baik tangan maupun kakinya sama sekali tidak mau bergerak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk mengejar pemuda itu.

Mungkin sesuatu seperti alasan kenapa dia bersedia membantu Karma kembali ke tubuhnya. Alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Asano muda tidak ingin melihat Karma mati yang ia sendiri belum tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_ …

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5 (tersisa 2 hari 2 jam)

Akabane Karma tidak muncul kembali baik siang, sore, maupun malam itu setelah pertengkaran mereka tadi pagi. Awalnya Gakushuu berpikir pemuda tersebut hanya pergi sementara, tapi siapa sangka bahwa Karma memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi ke kediaman keluarga Asano. Dan hal ini membuat Gakushuu gelisah.

Saat ini dia tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan mata terbuka lebar. Berkali-kali dia berusaha memejamkan mata untuk segera tidur tetapi tidak dapat, karena pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang yang keberadaannya entah ada dimana.

Tidak hanya itu, dia pun juga memikirkan pertanyaan Karma yang sekarang terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

 _Mengapa kau amat ingin membantuku?_

 _Kupikir kau sama sekali tak peduli jika pun aku mati._

"Mengapa aku mau membantunya…?" Bisik Gakushuu kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia ingin sekali membantu Karma untuk kembali ke tubuhnya. Dan setelah dipikirkan, mungkin perkataan Karma ada benarnya.

Jika mereka berdua adalah rival, mungkin perasaan saling membenci adalah hal yang paling masuk akal untuk dirasakan Asano Gakushuu. Jika Asano Gakushuu membenci seorang Akabane Karma, tentunya dia justru senang pemuda berambut merah itu tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya atau lebih baik lagi mati.

Tetapi, bukan itu yang dirasakan Gakushuu…

Asano Gakushuu tak ingin Karma mati. Tapi mengapa?

 _Mungkin kau menyukainya…_

"Jangan bercanda," balas Gakushuu pada suara yang entah berasal dari mana namun tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya. Asano muda mengambil bantal yang ada di sampingnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang diam-diam merona.

Mana mungkin ketua OSIS Kunugigaoka menyukai anak berandalan macam Akabane. Sudah sejak lama mereka bersaing dan lebih-lebih Akabane yang sering mengganggunya maupun mengejeknya entah dengan sebutan peringkat dua atau semacamnya, yang tentu hal ini membuat Gakushuu semakin sebal dengan pemuda itu.

Jadi kata 'suka' adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Gakushuu dengar sebagai jawaban atas kenapa dia mau menolong Akabane Karma.

"Ah, persetan dengan bocah itu! Aku sudah tak peduli lagi!" Asano berkata frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, bayangan seseorang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya di perpustakaan muncul ke dalam benak Gakushuu.

" _Ne, Asano-kun, apakah ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"_

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[7 Days]**

 **Rated T**

 **Prompt: Honesty**

 **.**

 **Gakushuu – Karma**

.

.

.

Day 6 (tersisa 1 hari 13 jam)

"Rupanya aku benar kau berada di sini, Akabane," Itulah kalimat awal yang Gakushuu ucapkan saat akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan Karma duduk termenung sendirian di dekat jendela rumah sakit kamarnya. Kakinya pun berjalan melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Memang kemana lagi aku bisa pergi?" balas Karma ketus masih memandang ke arah luar jendela tanpa mau menatap balik orang yang tepat berdiri di belakangnya. "Untuk apa kau kemari, ketua OSIS? Kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk menunjukkan kepedulianmu, aku tak butuh. Silahkan kau pergi."

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau begitu marah padaku…"

Mendengar hal tersebut Karma langsung berpaling dan beranjak dari tempatnya, ekspresi wajahnya tampak begitu marah sampai-sampai ia tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ditariknya kerah baju Gakushuu dengan satu tangan sehingga membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin sempit.

"Aku…!" Tapi perkataan Karma terputus begitu saja, dia hanya bisa memandangi wajah Gakushuu yang entah mengapa tetap tampak tenang meski Karma sudah hampir memukulnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

Detik jam dinding di ruangan itu tampak berhenti saat kedua orang tersebut tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Namun, tangan Karma yang awalnya ingin dia gunakan untuk memukul wajah Gakushuu, saat ini ia turunkan dan malah menarik baju pemuda berambut jingga tersebut hingga kusut.

"Persetan denganmu…Persetan dengan kepalsuanmu…," kata Karma menundukkan wajah tepat di dada Gakushuu. "Aku tak butuh kepura-puraanmu lagi…," Karma melepaskan tarikannya dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya ketika justru tangan kirinya ditahan oleh tangan pemuda yang lain.

"Aku tak tahu, Akabane…," sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir tipis Gakushuu. Ekspresi wajah Asano Muda nampak sedih tetapi dia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya, meski wajah Karma tak mau lagi balas memandangnya. "Aku sungguh tak tahu…"

"Aku ingin tak peduli lagi kepadamu, aku ingin sekali membencimu. Tapi bahkan tanpa sadar kau sudah mengambil kemampuanku untuk itu…"

Asano pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Karma dan berjalan mundur, siap beranjak pergi. Gakushuu tahu bahwa Karma sepertinya memang tak memerlukan keberadaannya lagi di sini. Matanya tertutup sejenak sambil menghela nafas, untuk pertama kalinya dia tak tahu apakah keputusannya ini benar. Tetapi akhirnya dia memutuskan melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu keluar. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menahannya pergi.

"Tunggu…," balas Karma sambil menarik kain lengan baju Gakushuu. "Mau kemana kau, bodoh?"

"Tentu saja aku mau pergi, bukankah kau sendiri tadi menyuruhku untuk pergi?" jawab Gakushuu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Karma merasakan pipinya merona yang diam-diam berusaha dia tutupi dengan memandangi lantai, "Tinggallah…"

"Apa..?"

"Aku bilang tinggallah, brengsek!" Karma mengangkat wajahnya mulai kesal.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau yang mengusirku beberapa menit yang lalu?" goda Gakushuu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"A-Aku…," tenggorokan Karma seperti tercekat mendengar ucapan Gakushuu. Tapi memang benar dia bagai seseorang yang menjilat ludah sendiri. "Ya, sudah sana, kalau kau mau pergi!"

Karma melepaskan tangannya dari lengan baju Gakushuu dan berpaling sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Gakushuu bisa melihat kedua telinga pemuda yang sedang kesal itu sedikit memerah entah memang karena marah atau malu. Asano hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Apakah ini karena perkataanku tadi? Jadi kau sekarang menahanku pergi?"

"Si-siapa bilang?!" Kata Karma setengah tergagap. "Kau sendiri kan, yang kemarin berjanji akan membantu jiwaku kembali ke tubuh asalku. Apa kau mulai pikun, ketua OSIS idiot?"

"Kau benar, Akabane…aku memang sudah berjanji padamu…," Gakushuu tersenyum singkat lebih kepada dirinya sendiri entah mengapa.

"Nah…," kata Karma semangat berpaling menghadap Gakushuu, sudah tidak ada rona merah lagi baik di pipi maupun telinganya. "Jadi, mau kemana kita sekarang? Pergi ke cenayang atau…"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Apa…?" Tanya Karma heran.

"Ada tempat yang sudah lama ingin kukunjungi," Gakushuu menjelaskan. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana…"

Karma hanya bisa terdiam sejenak, tapi seketika ia mengingat perkataannya kemarin waktu itu di dalam perpustakaan rumah kediaman Asano, ' _Ne, Asano-kun, apakah ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?'_

Garis tipis berupa senyuman muncul di bibir Karma.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

.

.

.

Udara musim dingin menusuk kulit Asano Gakushuu membuatnya harus merapikan syal berwarna abu-abu yang terbelit di lehernya. Dan tempat dimana dia berada sekarang sama sekali tidak membantu tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat.

"Pantai?" pertanyaan yang lebih kepada pernyataan heran terucap dari mulut Akabane Karma.

"Begitulah…," jawab Gakushuu singkat sambil memandangi ombak laut dalam diam. Di sampingnya, Karma juga hanya bisa duduk termenung tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

Sebetulnya situasi ini sungguh teramat lucu bagi Karma, dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Asano mengajaknya ke pantai. Seadainya saja Karma yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke mana, sudah barang tentu ia akan langsung mengajak ketua OSIS itu ke _game center_ atau semacamnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Tapi entah mengapa, Karma tidak dapat memprotes Gakushuu saat ini atau lebih tepatnya dia memang tidak mau, karena mungkin di tempat ini malah menjadi waktu yang tepat baginya untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu. Karma meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada, jantungnya berdegup kencang, mungkin ini sudah saatnya dia mengatakan hal itu kepada Gakushuu. Lagipula waktunya juga sudah semakin sempit, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Ne, Asano-kun, aku…"

"Aku sering pergi ke sini dengan ketua dewan saat aku masih kecil dulu," tanpa disadari Asano memotong perkataan Karma. "Ah, tidak, maksudku aku sering pergi ke sini dulu dengan ayah dan ibuku."

Karma terdiam mendengar perkataan Gakushuu yang tiba-tiba.

"Tapi setelah 'kejadian' itu, aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku ke sini…," kata Gakushuu berkata dalam nada lambat.

Entah kejadian apa yang dimaksud oleh Gakushuu itu, Karma kurang paham. Apakah mungkin kejadian yang membuat Asano muda tak mau lagi memanggil ketua dewan sebagai ayah? Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya bisa menerka-nerka.

Karma tidak berani lagi melanjutkan ucapannya, sepertinya dia terpaksa harus menunda dahulu hal yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan ke orang tersebut. Dan satu jam telah mereka habiskan di dalam keheningan.

"Hei, Akabane, apakah kau tahu kalau di belakang daerah pantai ini terdapat gereja di mana kau bisa…," Gakushuu menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari Karma sudah tidak lagi mendengarnya.

Karena Karma tengah tertidur lelap di atas pundaknya.

Atau begitu yang dipikirkan Gakushuu, karena setahu dia hantu itu sebenarnya tidak memerlukan tidur. Mungkin anak berandal ini memang benar-benar bosan.

' _Seharusnya aku tidak mengajaknya kemari…'_

Asano Gakushuu tersenyum kecil memandang Karma yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gakushuu. Matanya benar-benar tertutup rapat sampai-sampai membuat pemuda berambut jingga itu percaya kalau remaja tersebut memang sedang tidur.

"Hei, Karma, bangun…dasar tukang tidur…"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Karma. Untung Gakushuu tahu kalau Karma telah menjadi hantu, kalau tidak, dia bisa yakin kalau Karma sudah tak bernyawa. Tapi kenyataannya pemuda itu mendengar ucapan Gakushuu, hanya saja dia sengaja tak mau membuka matanya.

Karma berharap waktu di dunia ini berhenti saja…

Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan…

Malahan itu lebih baik…

"Gakushuu…," Karma tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama seseorang.

Dan jantung nama orang yang dimaksud tiba-tiba berdegup sekali. Mungkin Gakushuu salah dengar Karma mengucapkan nama kecilnya.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Satu tangannya membelai perlahan wajah Karma yang sepertinya tengah tertidur lelap. Entah mengapa Gakushuu berpikir Akabane itu memang kelihatan paling manis kalau sedang diam seperti ini.

' _Tapi dia tetap kelihatan manis kalau sedang cemberut…'_

"Diamlah…" bisik Gakushuu kepada dirinya sendiri saat lagi-lagi suara yang entah berasal dari mana masuk ke kepalanya tanpa diundang.

Ibu jari Gakushuu tanpa sengaja menyentuh bibir Karma yang tertutup rapat, kulitnya dapat merasakan bibir lembut yang terasa dingin itu. Perasaan macam apa ini? Tiba-tiba Gakushuu ingin rasanya menghangatkan daging kenyal berwarna merah muda tersebut.

Rona sewarna rambut Karma terukir di pipi Gakushuu saat pemuda tersebut perlahan memajukan kepalanya untuk mempersempit senti demi senti jarak diantara mereka.

' _Hentikan Gakushuu…'_

' _Tapi tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau kucoba sedikit…'_

Pikiran Gakushuu berkecamuk, dia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghisap dan melumat bibir yang kelihatannya amat lembut tersebut.

Harga diri seorang Asano berkata tidak, tapi lubuk hatinya berkata iya.

' _Persetan dengan harga diri…'_

Gakushuu hanya perlu menghapus jaraknya satu senti saja untuk mencium Karma. Dan sepertinya dia memilih apa yang ada di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Stroberi.

Itu adalah kata pertama yang muncul di pikiran Gakushuu ketika dia mencium Karma. Lidahnya menjilat bibir Karma untuk merasakan lebih lagi rasa itu. Gakushuu tidak merasa lapar sama sekali, tapi entah mengapa dia ingin melahap stroberi sekarang.

Tapi sedetik kemudian rasa stroberi itu tidak ada lagi…

Gakushuu terperanjat kaget saat kedua matanya melihat Karma yang seakan-akan menghilang selama sepersekian detik, lalu muncul kembali di hadapannya.

"Akabane?!" Asano muda berteriak memanggil.

Namun, sepertinya Karma sudah tidak memiliki waktu lebih lama lagi…

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Thanks for all the reviews since chapter 1 'till now:_

 _KyrieEleisonElise, shichigatsudesu, Noyami Natsumi22, Yuukio, karuna chan, IvyEvad9, Budak Genteng, Gery O Donut, Chiefcells99, Akano Tsuki, Kitaro Kei, Ichimaru Kyoshiro, leloucherika, Nozuki0107, Hwang635, SilverCrownRiN, RiReRoNiNaYuu, Misacchin, Akashiki Kazuyuki, Teamkarunagi, Nozuki0107, and all the anons._

 _Hope there is none that I missed *wink*_


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6 (tersisa 1 hari 8 jam)

Rasa manis bercampur mint terkecap singkat di bibir Karma yang anehnya begitu hangat, cocok untuk sekujur tubuhnya yang kini sangatlah dingin. Ia ingin selamanya mengecap rasa ini, tapi dengan jahatnya jam pasir itu berputar kembali untuk mengingatkannya bahwa tidak ada hal yang abadi.

Telinganya menangkap teriakan seorang pemuda yang suaranya amat familiar.

"Akabane?!"

Karma tidak ingin membuka matanya, sungguh…tapi suara yang sama itu memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Akabane?!"

Mau tak mau perlahan Karma membuka kelopak matanya dan samar-samar dia dapat melihat sosok pemuda berambut jingga dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Kau berisik sekali, Asano-kun…," kata Karma singkat sambil menegakkan dirinya dari bahu Gakushuu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu sendiri?!" Nada khawatir terdengar dari kalimat Asano muda yang membuat Karma terpaksa menahan tawa. "Jangan tertawa! Kau tadi tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul kembali di hadapanku!"

"Oh, ya, lalu?"

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku…," melihat Karma yang kelihatan tenang-tenang saja mendengar perkataannya, Gakushuu langsung berdiri tegak menghadapi pemuda berambut merah itu. "Akabane, apa yang kau tahu tapi aku tidak?"

Karma masih duduk dan berada di tempatnya, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia hanya memandang kedua kakinya yang tersilang di depan dada, "Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu, tenanglah…"

Gakushuu tidak sepenuhnya percaya akan hal itu, paling tidak ekspresi wajah Karma sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sepenuhnya berkata jujur.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Karma mendongak dan memberanikan diri memandang wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" jawab Gakushuu mulai berbalik untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa?"

"Kita akan pergi ke cenayang, aku pasti akan mengembalikanmu kembali ke tubuhmu"

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[7 Days]**

 **Rated T**

 **Prompt: Honesty**

 **.**

 **Gakushuu – Karma**

.

.

.

Day 6 (tersisa 1 hari 6 jam)

"Apa kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Gakushuu dengan satu jarinya menunjuk ke arah Karma yang duduk tepat di sampingnya di dalam suatu ruangan gelap penuh dengan aroma seperti harum dupa. Hanya ada beberapa lilin yang menjadi sumber penerangan di ruangan yang lumayan sempit itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tuan Asano, tapi aku dapat merasakan keberadaannya sedikit," sahut seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian lengkap serba putih ditemani berbagai aksesoris yang terpasang di lengan, leher, dan kepalanya yang Karma yakin dia tidak tahu apa saja fungsinya.

"Aneh…," respon Gakushuu sambil menyentuh ujung dagunya. "Aku pikir karena kau adalah seorang cenayang, kau bisa melihat sosoknya selain diriku.

"Mungkin…," kata wanita tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"Apa…?" Tanya Gakushuu mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap wajah perempuan itu.

"Mungkin bukan aku yang tidak bisa melihatnya…tetapi dirinya yang tidak ingin dilihat oleh siapapun selain Anda, Tuan Asano..."

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gakushuu kembali melirik Karma yang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. Bocah berandalan itu malah saat ini berkeliling ruangan sambil melihat-lihat berbagai macam benda aneh yang terpajang dan tergantung di dalam ruangan gelap itu.

"Ne, ne, lihat ini Asano-kun…," Karma menyentuh benda semacam tengkorak yang tidak berwarna putih melainkan hitam dengan simbol aneh terukir di dahinya. "Menurutmu apa ini bisa kita gunakan untuk menakuti ketua dewan di rumahnya?"

"Diamlah Akabane dan kembali ke sini…!" Gakushuu agak jengkel dan tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Karma sehingga memaksa pemuda tersebut untuk duduk dengan nada ancaman.

"Kenapa tidak Anda tanyakan sendiri ke pemuda tersebut? Hanya dia yang mungkin bisa memberikanmu jawaban…," wanita itu menatap Gakushuu tenang dengan mata tajam.

Sayangnya Karma tidak suka ini. Karena wanita itu sekarang, mungkin saja Gakushuu akan mulai mencoba menanyakan jawaban yang ia tahu tidak mungkin bisa ia berikan. Karma harus mengalihkan perhatian Asano dari wanita itu atau lebih baik segera pergi dari sini.

"Lalu, apakah ada cara untuk mengembalikannya ke tubuhnya? Maksudku, dia sebetulnya masih hidup dan tubuhnya terbaring saat ini di rumah sakit," tanya Gakushuu sambil menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya.

Wanita itu hanya menatap Gakushuu dalam diam, membuat ruangan tersebut begitu hening dan tanpa disadari menyebabkan bulu kuduk Asano sedikit merinding.

"Asano-kun, kurasa sudah saatnya kita pergi. Lagipula wanita gila itu sepertinya…," perkataan Karma terputus oleh gerakan tiba-tiba perempuan yang dimaksud.

"Berikan tanganmu…" wanita tersebut mendadak meraih kedua tangan Gakushuu yang dingin dan berkeringat. Kedua matanya tertutup sekarang sambil menggenggam tangan itu dengan amat erat, sehingga Asano mau tak mau membiarkannya.

Karma sendiri hanya bisa menatap dan mematung melihat dua orang itu saling berhadapan tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar. Beberapa menit wanita tersebut diam kemudian mulai berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, mulutnya bergerak amat cepat entah apa yang diperkatakannya. Asano yang duduk hanya bisa terheran melihat kejadian di depannya dan setengah berharap apa yang dilakukan wanita itu bisa memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Sedangkan Karma yang sama sekali tidak tertarik semenjak dia masuk melangkahkan kaki ke tempat itu, hanya bisa memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku dengan rasa bosan mulai menjalar. Kalau dia memiliki kamera sekarang, mungkin dia bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan merekam pemandangan di depannya ini yang dia pikir sungguh amat lucu.

Dan mungkin juga dia bisa menggunakan rekaman tersebut sebagai bahan _black mail_ atau lebih baik lagi sebagai koleksi pribadinya yang menarik tentang Asano Gakushuu.

"Asano-kun, aku mau keluar dari sini…," Karma menunggu balasan dari Gakushuu yang rupa-rupanya tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Dan sambil menghela nafas akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Gakushuu sebetulnya mendengar tiap perkataan rivalnya, tapi dia tetap diam berfokus pada kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat saat ini.

Sejujurnya dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Karma, bahwa ini sungguh situasi yang amat lucu atau malahan bisa dibilang konyol. Dari fakta bahwa dia bersedia untuk pertama kalinya melangkahkan kaki ke tempat seperti ini sampai fakta bahwa entah mengapa timbul keyakinan ia bisa mendapatkan suatu jawaban di sini.

5 menit berlalu saat akhirnya kedua tangannya dilepaskan oleh wanita aneh tersebut.

"Jadi…?"

Asano Gakushuu mengharapkan jawaban sekarang. Jawaban apapun lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali. Namun satu tangannya kembali ditarik oleh wanita tersebut.

Kali ini Gakushuu tidak melihat gerakan yang sama seperti tadi, malahan wanita itu mengambil sebuah pena bulu yang terletak di samping kanannya dan mulai menggunakannya untuk menuliskan sesuatu di telapak tangan Gakushuu.

Mata Gakushuu berusaha membaca tulisan latin yang tertera di tangan kirinya saat wanita tersebut mulai menuliskannya dengan cepat. Namun jarak serta ruangan yang gelap membuatnya cukup sulit membaca apa yang tertulis.

"Ini adalah jawaban yang kau cari," akhirnya wanita paruh baya tersebut melepaskan tangan Gakushuu.

Tawa dingin yang singkat dari wanita itu lagi-lagi membuat bulu kuduk di leher Gakushuu merinding. Tetapi saat ini bukan hal tersebut yang menjadi fokusnya. Gakushuu perlahan mulai membuka telapak tangannya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya wanita itu tuliskan.

"Aku ragu kau bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang lain."

Terkejut…ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya kekosongan.

Itulah ekspresi wajah Gakushuu saat melihat satu kata yang tertulis di telapak tangan kirinya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat dia akhirnya bisa membaca dengan jelas jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tapi pikiran Gakushuu tak mau percaya, dia tak mau percaya bahwa tidak ada jawaban lain selain ini seperti apa yang wanita itu katakan.

Kalau memang ini satu-satunya jawaban, Asano Gakushuu akan membenci takdir. Karena satu kata yang tertera di telapak tangannya adalah…

" _Kematian_."

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_

.

 _Ps_ : _I wrote this while listening to Game of Thrones s6 songs, lol._


	7. Chapter 7

Day 6 (tersisa 1 hari 4 jam 30 menit)

Hampir 20 menit berlalu semenjak Karma menginjakkan kaki keluar dari ruangan wanita yang ia pikir gila itu dan menunggu Gakushuu. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai menunjukkan ketidaksabaran dan nyaris saja dia memaksakan diri untuk kembali ke tempat dimana Asano berada sebelum pemuda yang dimaksud akhirnya muncul dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca.

"Kau lama sekali berada di…"

Tetapi Gakushuu berjalan melewati Karma dan sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa kepada pemuda yang sudah lama menunggunya itu, bahkan menolehkan pandangannya pun tidak. Dia dapat mendengar rivalnya berbicara, tapi dia sengaja tidak memberikan respon. Rasa hampa dapat dirasakan dan masih ada, malahan sekarang bercampur dengan perasaan lain. Perasaan yang membuat jantungnya sakit semenjak ia keluar dari ruangan yang sempit dan gelap tersebut.

Apa ini? Kesedihan? Putus Asa?

Tidak. Ini Amarah…

"Asano-kun, kemana lagi kita akan pergi setelah ini?" Karma bertanya pelan penuh semangat sambil mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang. "Asano-kun!" Tak mendapat respon akhirnya dia berteriak tepat di telinga Gakushuu, tetapi Gakushuu tak menoleh sama sekali dan berjalan lurus menunduk sebelum akhirnya Karma menggigit telinganya.

" _Ouch_! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, bodoh!" Ekspresi wajah Karma jelas terlihat kesal saat dia melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?"

Gakushuu hanya menatap tajam Karma dalam diam sebelum dia berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa…"

Dan ia baru ingin melangkahkan kaki lagi untuk pergi sebelum Karma menahannya dengan satu tangan, "Dasar pembohong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang wanita gila itu katakan kepadamu sehingga kau seperti ini!"

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan harus aku lakukan?" Karma justru mendapatkan respon tak terduga dari Gakushuu. "Sekarang apa yang kau harapkan harus aku perbuat ketika kau sendiri berbohong kepadaku?!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Karma sendiri takut mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya ini.

Asano Gakushuu melangkah mendekati Karma yang berjarak beberapa meter dari hadapannya. Tangannya terangkat seperti ingin memukul pemuda di hadapannya itu, tetapi tidak. Gerakannya terhenti dan sekarang dia memperlihatkan telapak tangan dengan satu kata tertulis jelas di sana. Tepat di depan mata Karma.

" _Kematian."_

"Inilah yang kau sembunyikan dariku…, kau sudah berbohong kepadaku, Akabane Karma," Gakushuu berkata amat jelas saat ini. "Kau bilang tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dariku, tapi aku tahu kau telah berbohong kepadaku…"

"Kau percaya dengan perkataan wanita tua sinting itu?" respon Karma berusaha tetap terlihat santai dengan kedua tangan di saku blazernya, namun lebih dari itu semua, dia sekarang paham bahwa wanita itu sebenarnya tidak gila sepenuhnya.

"Kau yang tidak percaya kepadaku, Akabane…," Asano Gakushuu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk tidak memandang lawan bicaranya lagi. "Kalau kau percaya kepadaku, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa pun kepadaku…"

Karma tahu apa yang tertulis di telapak tangan Gakushuu adalah takdirnya. Iya, dia memang berbohong kepada Asano mengenai waktunya yang semakin sempit, tapi bukan karena dia ingin, melainkan karena dia tidak bisa memberitahukan hal tersebut.

Dia pun bisa merasakan jiwanya semakin melemah dan amat susah baginya untuk mempertahankan keberadaannya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Jika satu-satunya alasan akan eksistensinya saat ini memaksanya untuk berbicara di dalam waktunya yang semakin menyempit?

Sepertinya Tuhan belum puas bermain dengan dirinya sehingga ia tidak ingin memberikan waktu lebih lama lagi bagi Akabane Karma.

"Ikut aku Asano, aku akan memberitahukan semuanya kepadamu…"

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[7 Days]**

 **Rated T**

 **Prompt: Honesty**

 **.**

 **Gakushuu – Karma**

.

.

.

Day 6 (tersisa 1 hari 2 jam)

" _Kau tidak boleh memberitahunya tentang waktumu yang hanya 7 hari."_

" _Memang aku peduli? Dan kenapa?"_

" _Aku akan membawamu saat ini juga jika kau memberitahukannya."_

Masih tertera jelas di dalam pikiran Karma tentang perkataan pria hitam yang mengaku sebagai malaikat kematiannya, seakan baru kemarin. Waktu Karma masih tersisa sehari lagi, waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk menghabiskan saat terakhirnya bersama Gakushuu dan mengatakan segala hal yang ingin dia ucapkan kepada pemuda itu.

Tetapi mungkin sudah saatnya dia pergi ke neraka.

Kaki Karma terus melangkah ke suatu tempat, dia tidak melihat ke arah mana dia berjalan, tetapi jiwanya seakan spontan tahu kemana dia harus pergi. Karma tidak mempedulikan lalu lalang orang sekitar karena keberadaannya sendiri pun tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

Selain orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang saat ini.

Akhirnya langkah Karma terhenti saat dia sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di tempat tujuannya. Dia mendongak memandang sebuah pohon sakura tua berukuran besar yang amat familiar. Pohon dimana dia suka memanjat dan menghabiskan waktunya ketika ia sengaja melewatkan beberapa mata pelajaran Koro-sensei.

"Aku tak menyangka kau membawaku ke sini," Gakushuu ikut berdiri di samping Karma dan mendongak memandang objek yang sama di depannya. Objek yang teramat familiar. "Untuk apa kau kemari, Akabane?"

"Karena di sinilah tempatku suka menghabiskan waktu…," sahut Karma tersenyum, kedua iris matanya belum beralih memandangi pohon itu.

"Saat kau nekad membolos dan semacamnya?" Gakushuu berkata sambil mendengus.

"Yeah…" Karma tertawa kecil.

"Aneh sekali, kupikir kau lebih suka berada di gedung lama bersama teman-teman End Class-mu…," Gakushuu mau tak mau merasa penasaran.

"Untuk apa? Yang kucari tidak ada di sana…"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gakushuu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sepertinya Karma mulai melantur.

"Karena yang kucari ada selalu di depan mataku saat aku memanjat pohon ini," kalimat itu akhirnya terselip keluar dari mulut Karma. "Di sana, terkadang tertidur kelelahan setelah mengerjakan segala hal…," mata Karma beralih ke sebuah ruangan yang berada tepat di seberang pohon sakura tua. Sebuah ruangan dengan kaca jendela yang cukup besar.

Ruangan OSIS Kunugigaoka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kecerdasan otak Asano Gakushuu tidak berfungsi selama beberapa detik sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Karma. Iris violetnya pun mengikuti arah pandangan lawan bicaranya sekarang, melihat jendela sebuah ruangan dimana dia telah menghabiskan nyaris seluruh waktu sekolahnya selama berada di Kunugigaoka.

Saat dia tersadar apa maksud di dalam kalimat pemuda berambut merah itu, Gakushuu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak sepenuhnya percaya.

"Akabane, kau…"

"Aku selalu melihat wajah bodohmu itu, yang selalu tidur kelelahan karena mengerjakan banyak hal. Terkadang aku berpikir, apa enaknya duduk di sana melakukan segala hal yang ketua dewan perintahkan."

Karma memutar langkahnya dan sekarang berjalan mempersempit jarak diantara dirinya dan Gakushuu. Dan karena tinggi badan mereka sama, tidak sulit untuk menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Dan tanpa sadar, aku menjadi selalu memperhatikanmu…," dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, semburat pipi sewarna surainya, lidah Karma terasa kaku saat mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Dan tanpa sadar, aku jadi mencin…

Karma tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika wajahnya merasakan kehangatan dari kedua belah tangan milik Gakushuu yang mendekapnya erat dan ketika bibirnya sekali lagi mengecap rasa familiar kayu manis bercampur mint itu.

"Asanoo…," saliva menetes dari samping mulut Karma ketika lidahnya mulai beradu dan didominasi oleh Gakushuu.

Udara musim dingin malam itu tidak bisa mengalihkan mereka dari satu sama lain. Keinginan untuk saling menyentuh dapat dirasakan keduanya meski salju yang berjatuhan tidak lebih dingin dari hati Karma saat ini karena ia mengerti waktunya telah tiba.

Dia tidak ingin pergi.

Tapi semakin lama dia ditarik masuk ke pelukan pemuda yang sedang mendekapnya ini, Karma tahu kekuatannya untuk menghadapi takdirnya akan semakin melemah. Dan dia tidak ingin hal tersebut akan membuatnya menyesal.

"Asano, cukup…," Karma menggunakan tangannya untuk melepaskan ciuman dan pelukan Gakushuu, dia pun memaksakan diri berpaling darinya.

"A-Akabane aku…," Gakushuu sama sekali tak mengira bahwa keberadaan Karma saat ini mendorongnya untuk melakukan suatu hal yang sama sekali di luar logika seorang Asano. Tapi ketika dia dapat menerka apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Karma dalam kalimatnya, pikirannya seperti tak dapat berfungsi sesaat. Dan tanpa sadar, dia sudah mendekap dan merasakan bibir serta lidah itu beradu dengan miliknya.

Gakushuu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Karma sekali lagi dengan mendekap wajah pemuda itu dengan satu tangannya, "Kau tak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi, Akabane…"

Gakushuu seakan memberikan isyarat bahwa dia mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Karma. Dia sebetulnya ingin mendapatkan kepastian sekali lagi tentang situasi diantara mereka, tapi saat ini ada satu hal yang harus Asano tanyakan. Alasan kenapa Karma mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku," kata Gakushuu pelan. "Sehingga kita dapat menemukan cara untuk…"

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Asano. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, siapapun tidak," jawab Karma sambil melepaskan tangan Gakushuu yang mendekap wajahnya.

"Akabane, beritahu aku bahwa perkataanmu tidak benar, begitu juga dengan apa yang ditulis wanita itu."

"Wanita gila itu benar, Asano," sekarang Karma mulai tertawa sarkas. "Aku tak percaya bahwa diriku sendirilah yang membenarkan perkataan wanita sinting itu di hadapanmu…haha."

Detik ini Gakushuu menahan kuat bahu Karma yang bergetar dan menatapnya tajam. Tak ada nada candaan dalam kalimatnya, "Dengar, kau tidak akan mati, Akabane…pasti ada cara."

"7 hari."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pria hitam itu, malaikat kematian yang ada di rumah sakit, dia berkata hanya memberikanku waktu 7 hari sebelum dia membawaku ke neraka…"

Kedua mata ber-iris violet melebar tak percaya mendengar kalimat yang akhirnya terucap dari mulut Karma.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Asano. Semuanya sudah selesai…," bahkan Karma tidak bisa merasakan pipinya hangat dan basah saat air matanya turun mengalir dari kedua sudut mata. Jiwa Karma perlahan-lahan mulai melemah, dia tahu bahwa dia sudah melanggar persyaratan dari pria hitam itu.

Yang berarti sudah saatnya Karma pergi dari hadapan Asano Gakushuu.

"Akabane, apa yang terjadi padamu?!" kedua tangan Gakushuu masih memegang kuat bahu Karma sebelum dia melihat bahwa semakin lama tubuh Karma semakin memudar dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Ne, Asano. Saat kau mati, mungkin kita akan dipertemukan lagi di neraka," Karma memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, meski ada kesedihan di ekspresi wajahnya. "Lagipula, bukankah aku ini rivalmu…"

"Akabane, tunggu!" Gakushuu berusaha mendekap jiwa Karma dengan kedua tangannya. Awalnya dia ada di sana, tetapi sekarang semuanya telah tiada.

" _Aku akan menunggumu, selamat tinggal, Gakushuu…"_

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	8. Chapter 8

31 Desember 2015 (Pukul 00.01)

Asano Gakushuu menyadari bahwa biasanya di waktu ini, dia sudah terbaring nyenyak di tempat tidurnya yang hangat sambil mempersiapkan diri untuk aktivitas di pagi hari. Salah satu aturan utama di dalam keluarga Asano adalah: 'jangan pernah melewati jadwal yang sudah kau rencanakan'.

Tetapi saat ini, bahkan kakinya terlalu beku untuk melangkah pulang ke rumah. Dia masih berada di area gedung utama dan sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu semenjak Karma menghilang dari hadapannya.

Asano sungguh berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika benar ia sekarang berada di dalam kamar tidurnya pada jam ini, berbaring di sana. Dan saat dia terbangun, hal pertama yang akan dilihat kedua matanya yang terbuka perlahan adalah sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah tertidur meletakkan kepalanya di samping tempat tidur Gakushuu.

" _Dia berkata hanya memberikanku waktu 7 hari sebelum dia membawaku ke neraka…"_

Karma berkata bahwa pria hitam tersebut yang disebut-sebut sebagai malaikat kematiannya hanya memberikan waktu 7 hari. Tetapi kenapa Karma telah pergi sekarang? Bukankah dia masih memiliki waktu sedikit lagi? Gakushuu berusaha mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Karma waktu itu saat mereka berdua berada di pantai.

" _Akabane, apa yang kau tahu tapi aku tidak?"_

" _Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu, tenanglah…"_

"Karma berbohong kepadaku," Gakushuu berbisik pelan kepada dirinya. "Nyatanya dia tidak memberitahukanku hal tersebut sejak awal kedatangannya di rumahku. Tapi kenapa…,"

Seakan ada yang memukul kepalanya teramat kuat, Gakushuu mengerti sekarang. Pikirannya berjuang untuk mengembalikan semua puzzle ke tempatnya. Kejadian di rumah sakit saat pertama kali dia melihat tubuh fisik Karma yang terbaring, perkataannya bahwa ada sang pria hitam di sana, percakapannya di pantai, wanita yang Karma sebut gila, dan saat ini, ketika Karma membawanya ke gedung utama.

"Karma bukannya sengaja berbohong," mata Gakushuu melebar seperti menyadari akan sesuatu dan tangannya mengepal karena amarah bercampur penyesalan. "Tapi dia terpaksa berbohong karena dilarang oleh pria tersebut."

Gakushuu memutar tubuhnya cepat, nyaris terpeleset, dan mulai berlari menuju gerbang gedung utama Kunugigaoka. Tanpa susah payah dia memanjat dan melompat keluar dari area sekolah tersebut. Kakinya bergerak secara refleks untuk berlari sekencang mungkin dengan nafas yang memburu menuju ke suatu tempat. Suatu tempat dimana dia seharusnya sudah berada sejak tadi, yaitu rumah sakit. Tempat dimana tubuh Akabane Karma berada.

"Dasar brengsek!" Teriakan Gakushuu berhasil memecahkan keheningan malam itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada satu hal lagi yang menjadi aturan di dalam keluarga Asano:

'Lakukanlah segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.'

Dan Asano Gakushuu akan memastikan hal itu sekarang.

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[7 Days]**

 **Rated T**

 **Prompt: Honesty**

 **.**

 **Gakushuu – Karma**

.

.

.

31 Desember 2015 (Pukul 1.05)

"Nafasnya semakin menipis!" Seorang tenaga medis berpakaian serba putih kelihatan waspada saat memeriksa tubuh Akabane Karma yang terbaring dengan dada naik dan turun tengah berjuang untuk mendapatkan nafasnya kembali. "Detak jantungnya juga makin melemah, dokter!"

"Cepat kau berikan penenang, kita harus memindahkannya ke ruang ICU sekarang," dokter berkata cepat berusaha tetap tenang dalam setiap perkataannya. Apalagi di hadapan kedua orang tua pasien.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Karma tadi baik-baik saja, tapi detik berikutnya dia…," Nyonya Akabane tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya, sedangkan Tuan Akabane berusaha semaksimal mungkin mendampingi istrinya tersebut. "Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya, dokter?!"

"Tenang saja Nyonya Akabane, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk putra Anda," dokter berusaha menenangkan wanita paruh baya itu sebelum ia melangkah pergi untuk segera menangani pasien.

Akhirnya tubuh Karma telah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU, belum ada kepastian apa yang akan terjadi dengan anak itu. Sementara hanya ada orang tua yang mendampingi, Karma yang tidak sadarkan diri tengah berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya, meski dia tahu bahwa mungkin semuanya telah sudah terlambat.

Tapi seorang Akabane tidak akan pernah mengalah atau paling tidak, dia tidak akan pernah menyerah begitu saja tanpa perjuangan.

"Tenang saja sayang, apa kau tidak mengenal anak kita? Karma bocah yang kuat," Tuan Akabane berusaha membesarkan hati istrinya. Dipeluknya erat satu-satunya wanita yang amat dicintainya tersebut. "Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut mengalahkannya…"

"Dimana Akabane?!" Udara dari nafas Gakushuu yang tersengal berubah menjadi embun ketika dia telah sampai di rumah sakit dan sekarang berdiri tepat di belakang Tuan dan Nyonya Akabane.

"Kamu…?" Tuan Akabane lah yang pertama berbalik dan merespon kedatangan pemuda berambut jingga itu. Dilihatnya Gakushuu dengan kedua mata dari atas ke bawah, sepertinya ini pertama kalinya orang tua Karma melihat sosok Asano muda yang entah mengapa memiliki wajah yang amat familiar.

"Maafkan aku, namaku Asano Gakushuu," kata Gakushuu segera tersadar bahwa dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Tubuh dan pikirannya terlalu lelah setelah dia berlari cepat dari Kunugigaoka ke rumah sakit dimana memiliki jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat. "Ketua dewan Asano adalah ayahku, dimana Akabane? Maksudku Karma…"

"Ah, tentu saja," sekarang Tuan Akabane tahu darimana wajah familiar itu berasal. "Karma telah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Kondisinya turun drastis, tapi tenang saja nak, Asano. Karma adalah bocah yang kuat dan…"

Gakushuu tidak memedulikan perkataan pria itu, sebab saat ini tubuhnya langsung bergerak secara refleks melihat Karma dari kaca jendela kecil di pintu ruang ICU. Lewat kotak empat persegi tersebut, kedua matanya dapat melihat samar-samar berandalan nakal itu sedang berjuang dengan hidupnya.

Gakushuu melirik ke arah kardiogram yang berada persis di samping tempat tidur Karma. Grafik tersebut semakin menunjukkan detak jantung yang kian melemah. Para petugas medis yang menyadari akan hal ini, kelihatan segera mempersiapkan alat kejut untuk memulihkan irama jantungnya.

"Sial!" Gakushuu menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam apapun yang ada di sana. Keduanya tangannya mengepal, penglihatannya mulai kabur dan berkunang, entah karena keringat yang menetes dari dahi sehingga membasahi kedua matanya atau karena sekarang dia sudah tidak tahu lagi cara untuk memastikan Karma akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah, nak…,"Tuan Akabane berusaha menenangkan Gakushuu dengan tepukan di punggungnya sementara dia sendiri berjuang menahan luapan emosi ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Dan perasaan yang sama juga menghantam Asano muda.

"Pasti ada cara…," Gakushuu berbisik kepada dirinya sambil menarik-narik rambutnya untuk menghilangkan kepalanya yang terasa semakin pening dan berat. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu, kesadaran yang membangunkannya dari segala emosi yang dirasakan saat ini. "Pria itu…"

"Nak, Asano, mau kemana kau?!" Tuan Akabane berteriak heran ketika melihat putra ketua dewan itu mendadak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan membalikkan badan untuk berlari secepat mungkin ke suatu tempat.

Sekali lagi Gakushuu menggerakkan kakinya tanpa henti melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit tanpa menghiraukan lalu lalang keramaian di tempat itu. Nyaris saja dia menabrak beberapa pasien dan petugas medis, untung dia segera dapat mengendalikan diri. Akhirnya Gakushuu tepat berada di depan pintu suatu ruangan dengan harapan bahwa pria tersebut, di waktu ini, ada di dalam sana. Ruangan tempat tubuh Akabane Karma berada sebelum dia dipindahkan.

Tangannya perlahan memutar gagang pintu dan Gakushuu segera masuk untuk melihat bahwa sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Dia memang tidak berharap bahwa jiwa Akabane Karma masih berada di sini sama seperti saat dia menemukan Karma tengah duduk merenung sendirian di dekat jendela. Tapi, dia ingin menemui seseorang yang lain.

Atau lebih tepatnya suatu makhluk yang lain.

"Keluar kau sekarang! Keluar kau sekarang pria brengsek!" Gakushuu mengelilingi ruangan tersebut dengan emosi yang menutup pemikiran serta logikanya. "Aku tahu kau ingin membawanya, aku tahu kau berada di sini sekarang!"

Ada sedikit kesadaran bahwa dia mengerti bahwa semua perbuatannya akan sia-sia. Yang pertama, pria hitam yang disebut Karma sebagai malaikat kematiannya tidak akan mungkin muncul di hadapannya. Yang kedua, jika memang dia muncul, apakah yang bisa dilakukan Gakushuu untuk menahannya membawa jiwa Karma?

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Asano Gakushuu untuk melawan takdir Tuhan?

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan dirimu membawanya…," Gakushuu seakan tercekat oleh perkataannya sendiri, tubuhnya yang lelah menyandar pada dinding ruangan di dekat jendela rumah sakit yang terbuka, sedangkan kakinya berjuang agar tetap dapat menopangnya berdiri. "Tidak akan pernah…"

Waktu yang ada semakin menipis, Asano Gakushuu sudah tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Karma saat ini setelah dia meninggalkan area ICU. Kedua tangannya sekali lagi digunakan untuk menarik dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri agar rasa sakit dari tarikan tersebut dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ketakutan akan takdir yang mungkin dialami Karma.

Ada sekali dua kali Asano Gakushuu melepaskan segala topeng dan senyum palsu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan pemikiran, perasaannya yang sebenarnya, dan kelemahannya. Dan waktu ini adalah saat itu. Dia mengijinkan dirinya untuk kelihatan rapuh.

"Pasti ada suatu cara…," Gakushuu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sesak, dia menutup mata berusaha menjernihkan pemikirannya sejenak. Berusaha mengabaikan kemungkinan paling menakutkan yang bisa terjadi kapan saja pada Karma saat ini. "Pasti ada…"

" _Lalu, apakah ada cara untuk mengembalikannya ke tubuhnya?"_

Entah mengapa dia mengingat kembali percakapan dengan wanita cenayang yang sempat ia temui kemarin. Masih jelas diingatannya ketika dia bertanya dan ketika wanita itu meraih tangannya, kemudian menuliskan satu kata itu. Satu kata yang masih tertera di tangan kiri Asano Gakushuu, ia pun membuka telapak tangannya perlahan, membaca kata tersebut dalam nada lemah tak lebih dari bisikan.

"Kematian…"

Matanya terbuka lebar saat dia menyadari arti dari kata yang ada di telapak tangannya. Tubuh Gakushuu bergetar hebat ketika dia sadar maksud dari wanita paruh baya tersebut dan ketika dia sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia telah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini. Asano muda merasa sungguh bodoh karena baru mengerti makna ucapan yang kemarin dia dengar.

Saat ini Gakushuu berjuang menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri ketika dia melangkah beberapa meter mendekati jendela rumah sakit. Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajahnya, tetapi hal tersebut tidak memberikan efek sama sekali pada tubuh dan perasaannya yang sudah mendingin. Tangannya meraih pinggiran jendela, berusaha mendorong tubuhnya naik ke sana.

Dia berhenti sejenak, memaksakan diri untuk tidak melihat ke bawah dari ruangan di lantai 5 rumah sakit tersebut. Lututnya seakan kaku. Dia sebenarnya tidak seratus persen yakin bahwa ini merupakan jawaban atas pertanyaannya kemarin. Tapi meski apa yang akan dilakukannya berujung gagal, Asano Gakushuu tidak akan menyesal.

" _Lalu, apakah ada cara untuk mengembalikannya ke tubuhnya?"_

" _Kematian."_

" _Ini adalah jawaban yang kau cari."_

" _Aku ragu kau bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang lain."_

Mereka berdua sudah salah mengerti. Wanita itu tidak meraih tangan Karma, dia meraih tangan milik Gakushuu. Yang berarti bukan kematian Karma yang dituliskannya, melainkan kematiannya sendiri, kematian Asano Gakushuu. Inilah jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Dan jika pun ini salah, paling tidak dia bisa menyusul pemuda berambut merah itu…

Bahkan Asano Gakushuu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya refleks begitu saja melompat terjun dari jendela rumah sakit menuju ke kematian.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	9. Chapter 9

31 Desember 2015 (Pukul 1.45)

Anehnya tidak ada rasa sakit saat Gakushuu pikir tubuhnya sudah membentur tanah, ditambah lagi dia terjun bebas dari lantai 5 yang sudah barang tentu akan sanggup meremukkan tulang-tulangnya.

Mungkin kematian yang terlalu cepat membuat rasa sakitnya sampai-sampai tidak terasa sama sekali.

Gakushuu membuka kedua matanya, ada sedikit rasa takut terbesit kalau dia benar-benar sudah berada di neraka.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Malahan saat ini dia melihat kedua kakinya melayang dan sama sekali tidak membentur tanah.

Apakah dia terbang?

Hanya orang bodoh mungkin yang akan mempercayainya.

Tapi kenyataannya Gakushuu merasakan satu tangannya ditarik secara paksa oleh seseorang dari jendela rumah sakit, menahannya untuk tidak sampai jatuh ke tanah.

Dia masih hidup dan selamat.

Entah lega atau kecewa yang dirasakan Gakushuu saat menyadari hal ini.

"Apa yang kau perbuat bocah brengsek?!"

Gakushuu menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha memandang ke atas dan melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya dari kematian di detik-detik terakhir.

Dia yakin itu seorang pria. Namun Gakushuu jelas tak mengenalnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Asano muda berkutat melepaskan cengkeraman pria tersebut yang begitu erat sampai Gakushuu yakin kuku-kuku jari pria itu pastilah akan membekas di kulitnya.

"Bisa saja kulakukan jika aku menginginkanmu mati sekarang, bodoh!"

Gakushuu dapat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik semakin ke atas dan akhirnya menyentuh pinggiran jendela, kemudian jatuh membungkuk ke lantai saat akhirnya dia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan rumah sakit melewati jendela yang terbuka.

Pemuda belasan itu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Gakushuu tak percaya dia masih bernyawa.

Pandangannya mulai beralih ke seorang pria hitam dengan ekspresi wajah marah yang berusaha kuat disembunyikan lewat air muka yang datar.

Samar-samar Gakushuu dapat melihat dengan jelas dari bawah ke atas, pria yang berdiri di hadapannya mengenakan pakaian seperti setelan jas hitam dengan topi bulat dan kacamata senada untuk menyembunyikan kedua matanya.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Karena memang belum saatnya."

"Persetan," Gakushuu berusaha bangkit dari lantai, meski kedua lututnya masih bergetar. "Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau menyebutkan siapa dirimu, jangan menolongku saat aku melompat kedua kalinya."

Gakushuu memutar badannya kembali menghadap ke jendela yang masih terbuka lebar. Kakinya sudah siap melangkah dan memanjat naik ketika dia merasakan salah satu pundaknya menerima genggaman erat yang berusaha menghentikan perbuatan nekatnya itu.

"Berhentilah."

"Aku tak peduli. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya…"

"Kau betul-betul bocah pandai yang tahu bagaimana cara bermain-main dengan kematian," pria itu berkata serak. Meski Gakushuu tak memandang wajahnya, ia tahu pria tersebut sedang menyeringai. "Kau pikir Akabane Karma dapat hidup dengan perbuatanmu ini, Asano Gakushuu?"

Jika dipikir-pikir Gakushuu sama sekali tidak pernah menyebut nama Karma di depan orang ini begitupun namanya sendiri.

Akhirnya Gakushuu membalikkan badan, saat ini pandangan matanya seratus persen mengarah ke pria serba hitam yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Gakushuu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman menyeringainya. Pria tersebut sudah melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari bahu Asano.

"Aku tahu siapa kau…"

Tidak ada respon balasan dari si pria saat dia mendengar Gakushuu berkata.

"Aku tahu siapa kau, brengsek...," jari telunjuk pemuda berambut jingga tersebut sekarang mengacung tepat ke arah sang pria. "Kau kematian," ada nada kepuasan dalam kalimat yang terucap dari bibir tipis Asano muda.

"Kau kematian yang berusaha mengambil Akabane Karma."

.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **[7 Days]**

 **Rated T**

 **Prompt: Honesty**

 **.**

 **Gakushuu – Karma**

.

.

.

31 Desember 2015 (Pukul 2.05)

Gakushuu dapat mengingat kembali setiap perkataan Karma tentang pria di hadapannya ini. Pria hitam yang selalu disebut-sebut dan dideskripsikan dalam nada kekhawatiran Akabane.

"Kita pernah bertemu. Atau paling tidak kau pernah melihatku bersama Akabane Karma waktu itu…di ruangan yang sama. Ruangan ini," Gakushuu menelan ludahnya ketika berbicara.

 _Aku berhasil…_

"Harus kuakui kau memang cerdas, bocah," pria hitam itu akhirnya bersuara. "Tapi kau tak akan pernah bisa mengelabui kematian. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menarik kembali apa yang sudah ditakdirkan…"

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya," Gakushuu saat ini bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit, menggunakan dinding tersebut sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Semua hal yang dialaminya seperti menghisap habis seluruh tenaganya. "Aku tahu aku tak dapat menghentikanmu membawa jiwa Karma jika kau tidak memperlihatkan dirimu di hadapanku."

Pria itu memperhatikan Asano Gakushuu dalam diam, seakan-akan sedang berusaha membaca pikirannya.

"Tapi di sinilah kau sekarang dan aku berhasil…," Gakushuu berusaha menahan seringai kecil.

"Kau yakin bahwa aku akan menghentikanmu bunuh diri?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku hanya berbuat nekad," balas Gakushuu berani.

"Aku kagum akan kenekatanmu itu," terdengar kaki diseret lambat saat pria hitam itu memilih untuk duduk malas di atas tempat tidur, dimana Karma berbaring sebelumnya. "Dan kau sendiri. Kenapa kau ingin membantu anak itu?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau sendiri akhirnya mencegah dan muncul di hadapanku?" pertanyaan dibalas dengan pertanyaan oleh Gakushuu, seakan dirinya tahu bahwa dia harus pintar bermain di sini. Berada di bawah satu atap dengan ketua dewan itu rupanya membawa keuntungan sendiri bagi Gakushuu. Paling tidak dia dapat belajar untuk menjadi orang yang lihai dalam berbicara.

Lihai untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu?" pria itu giliran menyeringai. "Dengan otak cerdasmu itu…"

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu," balas Gakushuu.

Sebuah gerakan kecil dilakukan oleh sang pria, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil arloji emas berantai yang terkalung di lehernya. Dalam diam dia memandang detik jarum yang anehnya berputar melawan arah jarum jam pada umumnya.

"Semua kematian memiliki waktu. Dan itu termasuk dirimu," pria tersebut belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari arloji emas yang digenggam. Jika dia tidak memakai kacamata hitam serta topi bulat itu, bisa dilihat dahinya sedikit berkerut. "Kematian yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari waktunya harus dihentikan."

"Aku tak tahu alasannya?" tidak ada usaha untuk menutupi nada penasaran yang dikeluarkan Gakushuu.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Apa kau takut jika aku mengetahuinya?" Gakushuu berusaha menantang dengan wajah terangkat. "Atau kau takut aku tahu kelemahanmu…?"

"Hal itu akan membunuh kami. Satu persatu, saat kami gagal menghentikannya."

Ada sebersik rasa terkesima dalam pikiran Gakushuu ketika telinganya mendengar kalimat yang baru diucapkan sang pria.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan, Akabane?" Gakushuu sedikit berteriak, ada ketidaksabaran muncul dari dalam dirinya. "Apa kau akan membawanya?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" Pria itu sekarang beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah mendekati Gakushuu. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

"A-aku…," Entah bingung atau tak tahu harus berkata apa, Asano muda tampak sulit menjawab. "Dia orang yang penting bagiku."

"Hanya itu…?" Saat ini pria tersebut hanya berjarak tak lebih dari setengah meter dan menutupi wajah Gakushuu yang memandang lantai dengan bayangannya.

"Ya."

"Sampai kau nekad memberikan nyawamu?"

"Aku rasa begitu."

Pria itu dapat membaca bahwa Gakushuu tidak sepenuhnya berkata jujur. Dia tertawa dingin. Tawa yang menusuk telinga, hati, dan jiwa pemuda yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Lalu apa yang menurutmu bisa kulakukan?"

"A-apa?" Gakushuu bertanya terkejut.

"Apa yang menurutmu bisa kulakukan untuk tidak mengambil jiwa bocah itu?" Sudah jelas bagi Gakushuu yang dimaksud pria tersebut adalah Akabane Karma.

"Kau tidak mungkin…"

"Semudah itu? Oh, ya, aku bersedia memberikan apa yang kau inginkan," pria itu membalikkan badannya, memperlebar jarak diantara mereka. "Tapi sebagai gantinya…, apa yang bisa kudapatkan?"

"Tapi kenapa?!" Asano Gakushuu sangat heran kenapa pria hitam itu dengan mudahnya mau menolongnya. Tangannya mengepal karena ketidak percayaan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat? Jika aku menolak, kau akan melompat," penjelasan yang amat singkat terdengar dari sang pria. "Paling tidak, aku bisa mendapatkan keuntungan dari semua ini."

"Aku tak tahu," Gakushuu berkata jujur.

"Boleh kusarankan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Ada aura kewaspadaan yang ditunjukkan Gakushuu.

"Mudahnya, aku tidak akan membawa jiwa Akabane Karma," lagi-lagi pria tersebut mengeluarkan seringaian yang amat dibenci Gakushuu. "Kalau kau bersedia memberikan lebih dari setengah waktumu untuknya."

Pupil mata pemuda berambut jingga itu melebar saat mendengar penawaran sang pria. Jika ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menahan Akabane Karma pergi dari dirinya sekarang, maka tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa dicoba.

Entah Gakushuu akan menyesali ini atau tidak di kemudian hari.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Sepertinya sang pria belum selesai berbicara karena saat ini dia mendekati Gakushuu, menelengkan wajahnya, dan membisikkan kalimat dalam nada bisikan. "Dan sebagai gantinya, akulah yang akan menjemputmu nanti saat waktumu telah habis."

"Menjadi kematian akibat pilihan yang akan kau sesali di kemudian hari."

Gakushuu dapat merasakan kuku jarinya tertanam kuat di telapak tangannya yang mengepal erat.

Tetapi dia tidak akan menyerah.

Matanya tertutup rapat, namun hanya sementara. Digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman yang berkata jelas bahwa perkataan pria tersebut salah. Karena tidak akan pernah ada penyesalan, baik sekarang, besok, maupun di masa depan.

"Aku siap kapan saja," sebuah senyuman tulus diberikan oleh Gakushuu saat dia membalas ucapan pria tersebut. Dan senyumannya itu dibalas oleh rasa heran dari lawan bicara.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menjemputku di kemudian hari?" Tanya Gakushuu, bukan karena penasaran, melainkan sifat perencanaannya yang terpupuk sejak masih sangat muda.

"Kau akan tahu ketika hari itu datang. Anggap saja sebuah kejutan," kata pria tersebut sambil menyeringai. Tetapi sepersekian detik setelahnya, ia langsung membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi melangkah seperti tanpa arah karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba menembus dinding ruangan.

Tapi sebelum sang pria menghilang dari pandangan Gakushuu, kakinya berhenti melangkah.

"Kurasa kau harus menjemput bocah itu sekarang."

"A-apa?"

"Oh ya, dan satu hal lagi. Akabane Karma tidak akan mengingat apa-apa tentangku."

Setelah berkata demikian, pria itu pun pergi. Meninggalkan Gakushuu sendirian yang berdiri mematung.

Dengan ekspresi wajah masih tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dialami.

.

.

.

31 Desember 2015 (Pukul 17.30)

"Karma?!"

Suara berisik terdengar di lorong rumah sakit ketika beberapa siswa kelas 3E terlihat berdesakan berusaha masuk ke ruangan tempat tubuh Akabane Karma berada.

Tubuh Akabane Karma yang terbaring dalam keadaan masih bernyawa setelah operasi sukses dilakukan.

Beberapa mengeluarkan isakan tangis khususnya dari murid wanita seperti Kaede Kayano. Sementara itu, murid-murid pria seperti Maehara dan Isogai malahan terlihat mengeluarkan cengiran melihat sesama teman End class mereka nampak sepertinya baik-baik saja.

"Berisik sekali, sih, kalian!" pemuda yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya tampak mengumpat kesal. "Keluar sana!"

"Karma, kalau kepalamu tidak terbalut kain, mungkin sudah aku jitak!" Teriak Maehara Hiroto dengan nada riang, meski cukup sebal mendengar umpatan kawan sekelasnya itu.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Karma-kun," sahut Nagisa cepat.

"Yeah…," Kata Karma merespon singkat. "Mana gurita gila itu? Tidak kulihat tentakelnya?"

"Koro-sensei sedang mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk merayakan kepulihanmu katanya. Padahal sudah kukatakan kau pastinya belum bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat ini," Isogai menjelaskan. "Sepertinya gurita itu merasa bersalah dan berniat mengganti pesta ulang tahunmu yang tertunda waktu itu."

"Ck, gurita sialan itu banyak alasan," kata Karma malas, meski dalam hati merasa cukup senang juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Karma-kun, kapan kau boleh pulang?" Kali ini giliran Nakamura Rio yang menyahut.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku masih seminggu lagi di sini untuk pemulihan," jawab Karma sambil menguap malas. "Sial, padahal aku bosan sekali di sini. Nagisa, bawakan aku mainan konsol game!"

"Tidak boleh kau harus istirahat!" Suara Nyonya Akabane tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah belakang kerumunan siswa siswi 3E. Karma langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

"Segeralah pulih Karma, nanti kita bisa main lagi bersama," Isogai berusaha menghibur.

"Iya, segeralah sembuh agar bisa menghajar gurita kuning itu," Maehara ikut menyemangati dengan volume suara kecil agar tak terdengar Nyonya Akabane.

Dan Karma pun akhirnya dapat tersenyum.

Meski senyuman itu ia gunakan sebagai topeng demi menutupi perasaannya yang lain.

Perasaan seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Sesuatu yang penting yang dia lupakan.

Tapi apa?

Karma tak bisa menghapus perasaan ganjil ini.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya Karma istirahat," sahut Nyonya Akabane mengakhiri pertemuan Karma dengan teman-temannya. "Terima kasih sudah datang menjenguk Karma. Anak nakal ini tak hentinya berkata ia bosan."

"Heh, jangan seenaknya menghentikan percakapan kami…"

"Hush, Karma, jangan berkata tak sopan pada ibumu sendiri!" kata Nagisa sambil mendelik ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah," sahut Karma sambil menggaruk kepalanya malas. "Pulang sana!"

"Masih untung kau ada yang bersedia menjenguk," kata Nakamura Rio pura-pura sebal dan membuat semua yang lainnya tertawa. Tak terkecuali Karma.

.

.

.

31 Desember (Pukul 21.30)

Seorang pemuda sepertinya tengah tertidur pulas dengan mata tertutup rapat di atas tempat tidur berlinen putih. Dadanya nampak naik turun dengan teratur, menandakan tubuh pemuda tersebut dalam keadaan sehat.

Sudah tidak ada lagi selang pernapasan yang membantu untuk menunjang kehidupannya, maupun kardiogram untuk menunjukkan detak jantungnya. Meski kepalanya masih terbalut oleh kain untuk menutupi luka-luka yang didapatkan.

Hal ini membuat Gakushuu sangat lega. Dan pemuda itu saat ini tengah berdiri memandangi wajah yang terlelap itu dalam diam dan keheningan.

Jari jemarinya berusaha ditahan untuk tidak menyentuh wajah yang damai itu. Yang tertidur entah berada di alam mimpi seperti apa.

 _Mungkin sudah saatnya aku pergi…_

 _Tapi apakah aku perlu kembali…?_

Gakushuu menutup matanya, ia berusaha membuat pikirannya lebih rileks dengan mengeluarkan semua kejadian yang dialaminya tengah pagi ini.

Dia masih tak percaya bahwa jiwa Karma telah kembali, dia berhasil melakukannya.

Asano Gakushuu tersenyum sedih mengingat apa yang harus dibayarnya untuk mendapatkan semua ini. Mendapatkan kehidupan Akabane Karma kembali.

Apakah dia menyesal telah menyelamatkan Karma?

Sama sekali tidak.

Tapi dia menyesal karena dia akan memiliki lebih sedikit waktu untuk bersama pemuda ini.

Pemuda yang terbaring di hadapannya saat ini.

Asano Gakushuu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan luapan perasaannya. Akhirnya dia dengan hati-hati memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh surai merah yang menutupi dahi Karma. Menyingkirkan helaian tersebut agar dia dapat melihat wajah Karma lebih jelas.

Helai rambut Karma amat lembut di jarinya.

Tapi seketika itu juga, dia menahan diri untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di sana. Karena akan lebih baik dia tidak bersama dengan Karma.

 _Aku harus pergi sekarang…_

Karena semakin lama dia bersama dengan Karma, dia takut ketika waktunya datang nanti, Gakushuu akan sulit melepaskan diri darinya.

Asano muda berbalik untuk pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan ada genggaman erat yang tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi."

 _Sudah terlambat Akabane…_

"Kumohon…"

 _Aku tidak bisa…kau tahu itu._

"Gakushuu…"

Telinganya mendengar Karma menyebut nama kecilnya, memberikan perasaan aneh yang tak dapat diungkapkan. Sebuah perasaan yang hangat.

Akhirnya dia memutar tubuhnya, memandang Karma yang balik memandangnya dengan tatapan wajah sendu.

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap tinggal, Akabane."

"Tapi aku mau kau tinggal, Gakushuu," Karma berkata terus terang.

"Apa kau yakin bisa memaksaku?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, tiba-tiba Karma menggigit tangan Gakushuu yang digenggamnya, memberikan bekas kemerahan yang kelihatan jelas.

"Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!"

"Memaksamu sekaligus menghukummu…"

"A-apa?!" Gakushuu sangat heran dengan kelakuan bocah berandal di hadapannya ini.

"Menghukum karena ketidakpekaanmu, bodoh!" wajah Karma memerah hasil campuran dari rasa sebal dan malu yang bersamaan. "Aku mau kau tinggal karena…karena…"

"Ya…?" sebelah alis Gakushuu terangkat heran.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Tidak ada alasan apapun lagi bagi Karma untuk tidak mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tangannya yang mulai berkeringat masih menggenggam erat tangan Asano muda. Semburat wajah kemerahan terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya yang merona. Iris mata keemasan tidak mau menatap pemuda yang disuka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku seperti bermimpi," Karma menjelaskan dengan wajah tertunduk malu. "Aku bermimpi kau menciumku. Tapi rasanya bukan mimpi. Entahlah…"

Mata Gakushuu tak bisa berhenti memandang wajah Karma yang memerah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mendengar tiap kata yang terucap.

"Rasanya amat sangat nyata, aku seperti mengalaminya. Tapi, kalau semua itu mimpi, kau tidak mungkin ada di sini sekarang! Di hadapanku!"

Karma yakin semua hal yang dialaminya bersama Gakushuu bukanlah mimpi, waktu-waktu mereka bersama di pantai, saat dia sendirian memandang wajah Gakushuu yang terlelap di tempat tidur, dan ketika mereka berada di bawah pohon sakura tua itu. Karma tak dapat mengerti, bagaimana semua misteri tersebut ada di dalam ingatannya, seperti roll fim yang diputar cepat di dalam otaknya. Tapi dia percaya, dia sungguh percaya. Meski dia juga melupakan satu dua hal, namun Karma yakin saat-saat bersama dengan Gakushuu adalah kenyataan.

Paling tidak itulah yang menjadi harapannya.

"Katakan kau juga mempercayainya…." Karma berkata lemah. "Katakan kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama, Gakushuu…"

Bukan ini yang diinginkan Asano Gakushuu, dia tidak ingin tubuhnya mendekap Karma dengan erat setelah mendengarkan segala ucapan pemuda berambut merah itu. Dia tidak ingin jari jemarinya menyentuh belakang kepala Karma untuk merasakan tiap helaian rambutnya. Dia juga tidak ingin tinggal di ruangan tersebut berlama-lama.

Tapi justru itulah yang dilakukan Asano sekarang.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa melawan logikanya.

Dan pemikirannya tidak sanggup menahan perasaannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, bodoh…," Karma berbisik tepat di telinga Gakushuu saat pemuda itu merangkulnya erat. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Gakushuu yang hangat menyentuh kulit lehernya dan jemari Asano muda yang membelai rambutnya.

"Hanya kematian yang bisa memaksaku meninggalkanmu," Gakushuu tidak berkata bohong.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke neraka bersamamu."

.

.

.

31 Desember 2015 (Pukul 11.15)

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ye-yeah…," Karma berusaha keras menutupi kegugupannya dengan tak memandang wajah Gakushuu yang berada tepat di atasnya.

"Aku tak yakin dalam keadaanmu seperti ini, Akabane…," Gakushuu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang berat tubuhnya di atas tubuh Karma. "Kepalamu saja masih…"

"Cepat lakukan saja brengsek!" Karma berkata tegas tak sabaran sambil menghiraukan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang terbalut perban. "Atau kau mau kita berganti posisi?! Oh, aku sungguh siap…"

 _Dasar iblis kecil…_

Karma amat paham bagaimana cara memaksa orang untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Sebetulnya Asano Gakushuu oke-oke saja melakukan hal ini sekarang dengan Karma. Tapi, di satu sisi dia khawatir juga terhadap kondisi Karma yang belum seratus persen pulih.

Sepertinya Gakushuu tak punya pilihan lain…

Apalagi melihat wajah Karma yang cemberut manis…

Asano Gakushuu hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

Akhirnya dia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Karma. Perlahan Gakushuu semakin memotong jarak mereka, Karma dapat merasakan nafas pemuda tersebut menyentuh wajahnya. Udara di sekitar mereka terasa begitu berat.

"Hmmph…"

Perlahan. Gakushuu mencium Karma amat perlahan. Kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan Karma dapat merasakan kelembutan berasal dari bibir tipis itu yang sekarang menyatu dengan miliknya.

"…shuu," Karma berbicara lemah dalam tiap ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas.

Gakushuu ingin sekali menarik rambut Karma untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, tetapi ia menahan dirinya karena tidak ingin melukai bagian kepala Karma. Sehingga dialah yang memajukan wajahnya, memberikan gigitan kecil untuk mendapatkan akses masuk ke mulut Karma.

"Ah…!"

Karma dapat merasakan bibir bawahnya mulai membengkak akibat gigitan-gigitan Gakushuu.

"Akabane…" Gakushuu memberikan jeda bagi dirinya untuk mengambil oksigen sebelum dia kembali mengeksplor setiap sudut mulut Karma dengan lidahnya. Si penyuka matematika bahkan dapat menghitung satu per satu gigi Karma saat dia menjelajah tiap sudut tersebut.

Gakushuu menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Karma yang terekspos, memberikan tanda-tanda kemerahan dengan isapan-isapan ringan.

 _Satu…_

 _Yang kedua…_

 _Yang ketiga…_

 _Empat…_

Bahkan dia menghitung tiap tanda yang sengaja diberikan di leher Karma. Sebuah tanda yang akan mengingatkan pemuda bersurai merah itu bahwa dirinya adalah milik Asano Gakushuu. Satu tangannya yang bebas, yang dia tidak gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, ia coba gunakan untuk melepas kancing Akabane satu per satu, namun sedetik kemudian tangan Karma menahannya.

Gakushuu hanya bisa terheran kaget.

"Jangan sekarang…tubuhku masih penuh dengan bekas luka," Karma berusaha berbicara meski nafasnya tersengal, wajahnya ia palingkan karena tidak ingin menatap mata violet itu. "Aku tak ingin kau melihatnya…"

"Aku tak peduli," Gakushuu melepaskan genggaman tangan Karma dan kembali membuka kancing baju tersebut satu per satu mulai dari atas ke bawah. Dan dia terdiam sejenak saat melihat bekas-bekas luka seperti sayatan-sayatan kecil di dada dan perut Karma, hasil dari kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak perl…ah!"

Gakushuu menghisap tiap bekas luka Karma satu per satu, lidahnya yang basah mengabsen tiap luka itu, luka yang berbekas dan memberikan warna kemerahan di atas kulit sensitif milik Karma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!" Karma berkata sambil berusaha mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang Asano lakukan pada tubuhnya yang penuh bekas luka.

"Sttt…!" Gakushuu menyuruh Karma untuk diam. Malahan saat ini dia mulai menikmati area di dekat tonjolan merah muda milik Karma, memberikan gerakan melingkar dengan lidahnya.

"Ah…," Karma dapat merasakan kedua tonjolan miliknya mulai mengeras akibat gerakan yang dilakukan Gakushuu.

Rasa lapar dapat terlihat dari kedua iris mata violet pemuda itu, mendorongnya untuk mengulum tonjolan Karma selama semenit, kemudian menggigit dan melepasnya kuat.

"Akh!"

Teriakan tiba-tiba yang dikeluarkan oleh Karma, membuatnya terpaksa harus menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya terbelalak karena kekejutan dari rasa tak percaya bahwa dia dapat mengeluarkan nada suara seperti itu.

Desah yang diberikan oleh Karma akibat setiap sentuhan, gerakan, dan aktivitas yang dilakukan Asano Gakushuu kepadanya membuat pertahanan diri sang dominan runtuh. Tangannya saat ini dia arahkan ke celana piyama yang dikenakan Karma.

Namun, sekali lagi ada tangan yang menghentikannya.

"Ti-tidak…jangan sekarang, Shuu…," Karma berkata lemah, nafasnya tersengal. "Tubuhku belum mampu melakukannya…"

Asano Gakushuu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Akabane Karma nyaris seperti nada permohonan. Dia paham bahwa tubuh Karma yang belum sepenuhnya pulih tidak akan kuat untuk menerima apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda berambut jingga tersebut jika dia nekad melanjutkan.

"Aku mengerti," respon Gakushuu cepat, kemudian dia mencium kening Karma yang basah oleh keringat. "Tenang saja, percayalah kepadaku, Akabane…"

Tangannya bergerak membatalkan niat yang sebelumnya ingin dia lakukan. Namun, kali ini dia menyentuh milik Karma yang sudah mengeras hanya saja masih tersembunyi di balik kain celana pemuda bermata emas itu. Memberikan gesekan-gesekan dengan tangan lihainya, kemudian tidak lupa melakukan tekanan untuk mendapatkan erangan dari Karma yang terdengar manis di telinganya.

"Akh!...ah…," Karma dapat merasakan kejantanannya yang menegang disentuh oleh tiap gerakan tangan Gakushuu yang nampak sudah berpengalaman.

 _Mungkinkah dia sering melakukan ini sendirian di dalam kamarnya itu?_

Karma hanya bisa membatin penasaran, di tengah-tengah pandangannya yang mulai mengabur efek dari setiap pijatan Gakushuu di area bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kalau begini terus, Akabane Karma bisa gila.

"Gakushuu…hen-hentikan, ah…"

"Aku rasa kau sendiri menikmatinya, Akabane," terdengar nada bicara Gakushuu yang berpura-pura polos. Malahan saat ini dia mulai berkali-kali memberikan gesekan di kejantanan Karma, tidak lagi memakai tangannya, melainkan kepunyaannya sendiri yang sama menegangnya karena gairah dan yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana jeans longgar yang dipakainya.

Tali pengikat tirai tempat tidur Karma sengaja dilepaskan saat mereka berdua dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh masing-masing hampir mencapai klimaks. Tirai yang tertutup memberikan bayangan yang bisa dilihat dari arah luar, bahwa kedua orang tersebut saling bergairah.

Dan tiap teriakan Akabane Karma yang menyebut nama kecilnya, menjadi sihir tersendiri bagi Asano Gakushuu.

"Gakushuu!" Karma yang mencapai puncak terlebih dahulu merasakan miliknya basah dan lengket, memberikan ketidaknyamanan di bagian dalam celananya. Sementara Asano perlu menunggu beberapa detik kemudian sebelum akhirnya ia menyemburkan miliknya, menutup kedua matanya ketika dirasakan lelehan tersebut mengalir keluar.

"Akabane!"

Setelah beberapa menit, perlahan Gakushuu membuka matanya disertai nafas yang tersengal, dia masih bertahan dengan posisinya dan tak ingin beranjak meski Karma mendorong tubuhnya ke samping.

"Minggir, kau berat bodoh…," Karma pura-pura sebal, meski semburat warna merah muncul di pipinya ketika Gakushuu masih saja tak berpaling menatap wajahnya. Jemari pemuda berambut jingga itu bahkan saat ini mulai menyisiri tiap helai rambut Karma yang menempel di dahinya karena berkeringat.

"Aku rasa aku bisa mati sekarang."

"Jangan katakan itu, bodoh," Karma tidak berusaha menutupi rasa kesalnya ketika mendengar perkataan Gakushuu itu.

"Akabane?"

"Hmmm…?" hanya itu respon singkat Karma.

"Aku bahagia denganmu…"

Hening.

Ruangan di dalam tempat itu seperti tidak berpenghuni.

Tapi nyatanya ada dua orang yang saat ini saling menatap dalam diam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Karma…"

Tidak ada air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh Karma mendengar ungkapan Asano Gakushuu untuk dirinya. Karena mungkin air mata saja tidak akan cukup untuk mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Gembira?

Senang?

Entah apakah ada satu kata di dunia ini yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan yang memenuhi hati Karma. Tapi dia tahu, balasan apa yang sesuai untuk perkataan yang sudah terucap dari bibir pemuda di atasnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gakushuu…"

Dan akhirnya Akabane Karma dapat mengungkapkan kalimat tersebut dengan tubuh dan jiwanya yang sekarang menjadi satu.

.

.

.

 _End._

.

.

.

 _Finally, the story ends here. I hope you guys like it and thank you for all the reviews from:_

 _Misacchin, Akano Tsuki, SeeYuu, Hwang635, Nozuki0107, Yuukio, Wako P, IvyEvad9, fudafujo1, Lazuto-chan, Raina Awasari, Xhakira , Lost Swordsman, AnonymousAutumn, and the guests._

 _Now, I am going on HIATUS until God knows when…_

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

1 Januari 2039 (Pukul 00.00)

Sebuket bunga violet berwarna biru digenggamnya erat di satu tangan saat pria berambut merah berumur hampir 40 tahunan berdiri di hadapan pusara batu dengan sebuah nama yang selalu melekat di dalam benaknya.

Diletakkannya bunga tersebut hati-hati di tengah, namun setelah itu sang pria tetap tak beranjak pergi dari sana. Malahan dia menatap pusara tersebut dalam diam sambil berjongkok dan menghisap rokok.

Udara yang dingin bahkan tidak membuat pria yang mengenakan syal berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, peringkat dua…"

Nafas Akabane Karma tampak menjadi embun di tengah malam yang sunyi dan bersalju itu, tidak ada orang selain dirinya di sana.

Mungkin itu pikir Karma.

"Kau bisa cepat mati kalau terus-terusan menghisap rokok seperti itu."

Karma berpaling untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mengganggu keheningan malamnya.

Nampak sesosok pria berpakaian amat rapi tepat berdiri di belakangnya, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan topi bulat dan kacamata hitam untuk menyembunyikan kedua matanya.

"Siapa kau?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karma selama sepersekian detik, ketika pada akhirnya dia merespon dengan suara yang dalam dan berat.

"Kau bisa mengatakan aku adalah kawan lama…"

Karma beranjak dari posisinya dan sekarang giliran berdiri di hadapan pria itu, rupanya tinggi pria tersebut lebih pendek dari Karma.

"Tapi aku tak mengenalmu," sahut Karma tajam.

"Kau tak perlu," sebuah senyum menyeringai diberikan si pria hitam. "Tapi pria di dalam pusara itu mengenalku."

 _Mungkin orang ini mengenal dia…_

"Yah, kurasa aku memang ingin cepat mati," Karma memberikan nada malas ketika menunjukkan puntung rokok yang sudah habis dan terjepit diantara jemarinya, kemudian membuangnya begitu saja di tanah. "Baiklah kalau begitu," respon Karma cepat sebelum dia melangkah berjalan pergi dari sana, "Sebaiknya sekarang aku permisi."

"Silahkan…," pria hitam itu masih menyeringai ketika mempersilahkan Karma pergi sambil menatap punggung tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kedua mata sang pria hitam sekarang giliran beralih ke pusara batu di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, sudah kukatakan kau akan menyesali keputusanmu itu di kemudian hari," pria hitam tersebut masih menatap tajam pusara di hadapannya, badannya membungkuk ketika tangannya mengambil puntung rokok yang dibuang di tanah.

"Karena sepertinya, tidak akan lama lagi aku menjemputnya untuk berkumpul bersamamu," sang pria memutar badannya untuk berbalik dan melangkah pergi dengan lambaian tangan yang ditujukan ke seseorang.

"Asano Gakushuu."

.

.

.

 _Fin_.

.

.

.

 _Note: Blue **violet flowers** symbolizes love and faithfulness_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Extra bonus**_

1 Januari 2016 (Pukul 00.00)

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Gakushuu-kun. Bagaimana kau bisa menyusup kemari di tengah malam seperti ini?" Karma bertanya heran kepada pemuda yang berbaring di sampingnya di ranjang tidur rumah sakit.

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu?" Jawab Gakushuu dengan nada usil yang ditahan.

"Apa?"

"Pemilik rumah sakit ini salah satu sponsor sekolah kita dan aku mengenalnya."

Karma hampir tidak percaya mendengar penjelasan pemuda peringkat dua di hadapannya itu.

"Baiklah…," kata Karma pura-pura percaya.

"Karma?" Giliran Gakushuu sekarang bertanya, wajahnya menatap lekat kekasihnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana hadiahku?" sontak pertanyaan Gakushuu ini membuat Karma sedikit terkejut. Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang sudah tahun baru dan tepat pukul tengah malam.

"Tidak ada, bodoh," jawab Karma kesal, karena mana mungkin dia bisa mempersiapkan hadiah dengan keadaan terbaring lemah.

Sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan Gakushuu dengan tiba-tiba di bibir Karma.

"Itu hadiah untukku," kata Gakushuu nyengir lebar. Dan pipi merona merah yang muncul di wajah Karma menjadi bonus tersendiri bagi Gakushuu.

"Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

Ps: Kalau dipikir-pikir cerita ini seharusnya selesai tepat tanggal 1 Januari 2016 lalu (Happy very very belated birthday, Shuu). Lagipula entah plotnya cocok dengan promptnya atau tidak TT (tapi aku sudah berusaha!).


End file.
